A Heart of Gold
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: Billy has a heart of gold, just as hard and just as cold. But is he really as aloof as he wants the others to think? Rick isn't convinced when Olivia Drummond shows up unexpectedly, and the ODS has to take on a mission with Billy's former MI-6 team. As they try to stop a massive terrorist cell, Billy's distraction could put them all in danger.
1. Separation

"A Heart of Gold"

Shakespeare's Lemonade

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Summary: Billy has a heart of gold, just as hard and just as cold. Or does he? Is the ODS operative really as aloof as he wants the others to think? He has a hard time convincing Rick especially, when Olivia Drummond shows up unexpectedly.

A/N: In Song of the North, when everyone is saying who they would die for, Billy brings up Olivia Drummond. She's not really an OC, but since we know nearly nothing about her, I suppose she kind of is for my purposes. Still, I think this story will be largely "canonical." Oh, and I know next to nothing about the SIS or MI-6 or anything like that. I just looked it up on Wikipedia.

**Chapter One "Separation"**

Rick wasn't quite sure what was going on. There were a lot of unfamiliar faces around the CHAOS offices that morning, and everyone he did know seemed sort of quiet. When he finally got to the ODS office, Michael and Casey were staring at Billy who was trying to ignore them.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

Michael nodded at Billy who still would not acknowledge any of them.

"Does this have something to do with all those people out there?" Rick said.

"Yes," Casey replied. "All those people. Those SIS people."

"SIS?" Rick said.

"Secret Intelligence Service," Michael said. "Billy's former employer."

"You know why they're here?" Rick asked Billy.

Suddenly, Billy stood up. "I'm gonna go get coffee; you guys want some?" Then he walked toward the door as if that were the end of it. But the other three got in front of him.

"What's going on?" Michael said in his no-nonsense, I'm the boss voice.

"Well, in spite of the face that the stuff tastes like swill, I've grown rather fond of it."

"Not the coffee," Casey said. "The SIS."

"You know, my former employers don't apprise me of their dealings? I mean, I think that's the whole idea of being decommissioned and deported."

"We're not asking for an official opinion," Michael said. "What do you think they're doing here?"

"How should I know?" Billy shrugged. "Maybe they like the coffee too."

Billy pushed past the others and they let him go.

"You think he knows something?" Rick asked.

Michael shook his head. "No, but I think he suspects. Martinez, you go after him. See what he's doing."

"Why me?"

"Because of the three of us, you are the least suspicious," Casey said.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Get going," Michael said, pushing Rick toward the door.

Rick stumbled out into the hallway, realizing that he had once again been forced into a mission he didn't like. He did want to know what was going on, though. Billy was strangely quiet and it had Rick worried. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Billy to be kicked out of his home, and all these reminders wandering the halls must have made it worse.

Rick found Billy right where he said he would be. The look on his face said that he wasn't enjoying his coffee in the least bit.

Rick didn't go over to him immediately, but got himself a cup of coffee, doused it with cream and sugar, and walked slowly over to Billy's table.

"They sent you to fetch me, did they?" Billy asked as Rick sat across from him.

"No." Rick shook his head. "They just wanted me to see what you were doing."

"Well, you can go back there and tell the bloody sneaks that I'm doing exactly what I said I'd be."

"You know they're just worried about you."

"No." Billy took a long drink. "_You're_ worried about me. I know that. They just want to know what's going on and I don't know anything, but if I did, I'm not sure I'd be sharing. It's probably above our clearance anyway."

"You really don't have any idea why they're here?"

"Well, I can conjecture, but what good would that do, eh?"

"I guess you're right. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry if this is hard for you."

"What? Oh, no, don't worry about that. I'm in a much better place now."

Rick nodded slowly. "I hope so."

Billy smiled and slapped his shoulder. "Let's get back, then," he said. "I'm sure there's all sorts of work to do."

As they walked back down the hallway, Rick wondered if Billy were really okay. He hoped he had helped, but he could never be sure.

As they walked down the hallway, Billy walked more slowly that Rick had ever seen him walk. Usually, Rick had a hard time keeping up with the others, especially the six-foot-one Scot. But Billy was off today. As much as he said it didn't bother him, the memories must have been flooding his brain.

Someone bumped Billy's shoulder as they passed and Rick could tell it wasn't an accident. He turned around to see a man of average height walking away. Rick could read his body language, even from behind and it screamed contempt.

"Hey," Rick said. Both Billy and the other man turned around. "You got a problem?"

"Not with you," the man answered in a pronounced British accent.

Rick angled his chin up, knowing he wasn't very intimidating, but needing to defend his friend anyway. "Watch it," he said.

The other man looked down at him, as if trying to decide whether to squash Rick or not. Then he turned to Billy.

"Seen Drummond yet?" he asked with a smirk.

Rick saw Billy's face pale and then the usually loquacious man turned and walked away. Rick followed, once again having trouble keeping up.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Harrington," Billy said quickly. "The man's an ass and not worth the wasted energy."

"And Drummond?"

Billy stopped in the hallway and Rick almost ran into him. "No one," he said, almost inaudibly. Then he kept walking toward the ODS office.

**CHAOS**

Michael looked up as Rick and Billy entered the room again. Rick shook his head and Michael nodded back. Something was obviously wrong, but it seemed Billy needed time to explain it to them. If he ever would explain anything.

Casey, however, was not so sensitive. "What's going on?" he asked, in the voice that said, if you don't tell me, I will murder you with my little finger. But there was no time for Billy to answer, even if he had wanted to. The door of the ODS office opened, and everyone except Billy looked to see who it was.

"Excuse me," came the clearly Scottish voice, "My name's Olivia Drummond, I'm looking for Michael Dorset."

Olivia Drummond. Rick connected the dots. The one woman Billy would die for. It seemed that everyone else did too.

"What can I do for you?" Michael asked calmly as Billy tried to make himself look busy at the filing cabinets.

"I'm sure you are aware of the current situation," Olivia said.

"You mean the presence of the SIS? That's all I know."

Everyone noticed Olivia's furtive glace at Billy. "I see," she said. "Then I will apprise you of the situation. Since it appears you haven't been told anything, I'm MI-6. I've been sent here to work with your office on a matter that presents dangers to both our nations."

"What matter exactly?" Michael asked.

"We have been tracking the activities of a terrorist cell that we believe is operating on both sides of the Atlantic. In the past few months, my superiors and yours have been cooperating on this and now they think it's time to send in the big guns. From the Intel we've gathered, there will be an attack in the next week. We don't know where, but it's our job to prevent it."

"Sounds like the usual jobs we get," Rick said.

"And you are Martinez?" Olivia asked.

Rick nodded.

"One of the reasons your office was chosen was for your knowledge of Arabic, and of course for the propensity of the ODS to get results."

"This isn't going to be a problem, is it?" Casey asked, looking at Billy.

There was a long pause. "No," Billy finally said. "Not a problem." Then he moved toward the door, not looking at anyone.

"Run away like always," Olivia muttered.

Then Billy turned around and looked at her for the first time. "I'm not the one who left." And then he did leave.

"Didn't end well?" Casey asked.

Olivia looked at him, almost confused. "It didn't end," she said. "We're separated, not divorced."

Everyone stared at her, knowing that it had to have been something like ten years ago before Billy was deported. And they were still married.


	2. Reluctant Cooperation

**Well, no reviews yet, but thanks to those who added this story to their favorites or alerts. I'd love to know what you all are thinking, so any comments are appreciated.**

**Chapter Two "Reluctant Cooperation"**

Rick was sent to find Billy again. He was glad it was him because the others could be very clueless when it came to other people's feelings. But it did feel a little like he was spying on his friend. Of course, Michael and Casey were Billy's friends too, and if they weren't worried before, they certainly were now.

This time, Rick found Billy outside by the fountain. He was sitting on the ground against the basin reading something. As Rick came closer, he could see it was a worn old book with the name Sir Walter Scott on the spine.

Rick sat down on the edge of the fountain above Billy. He didn't say anything, but just sat in silence for several minutes.

Finally, he heard an almost inaudible sigh from Billy. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing." Rick shook his head. "I just came to make sure you're okay."

"Well, I'm not."

Rick was shocked at Billy's honesty. Until now, the man had seemed unflappable. He talked incessantly, but never lost his cool.

"Do you need to go home?" Rick asked.

Billy looked up at him with a glare as if to say, suggest such a thing again and I will drown you in this fountain.

Rick backed off. He'd never seen Billy look so... affected. He was always light and flippant. Except sometimes when he was giving Rick advice, and then he seemed more like a big brother even though they were the same age.

"So," Rick said. "You like poetry?"

Billy frowned. "That's like asking if someone likes sunsets or music."

Rick shook his head. "Maybe for you."

"I find the rhyming couplet comforting."

"Is it helping?"

Billy shrugged and looked back down at the book in his hands. "Not really."

"Can _I_ help?"

Billy looked at Rick again and then got to his feet. "You have," he said.

As they headed back to their office once more, Rick wondered if he had actually been any help. He had a vague idea of what Billy was feeling from all the holidays with his former fiance he had been forced to endure. Of course, it wasn't the same, but it was something. There was one thing, though, that really bothered Rick.

"You never got divorced?" he asked.

Rick was surprised when Billy answered. "Seemed like a lotta unnecessary paperwork."

Rick nodded, but he didn't really understand. And he had a feeling this was only the beginning of his confusion.

**CHAOS**

When Billy and Rick got back to the office once more, Michael and Casey didn't look particularly happy. Olivia was gone, but there was a stack of files on Michael's desk, and Rick got the feeling that she only left minutes ago, if that.

Michael got up from his desk and motioned for Rick to dissipate. He walked over to Billy's desk and leaned over it.

"Are you gonna be able to handle this?" he asked, quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"I'm handling it," Billy said, not looking at Michael.

"Well, pardon my lack of confidence in that statement. You don't seem to be handling anything."

"It won't happen again." Billy's voice seemed even quieter than before. Then he looked up at Michael. "We got a job to do, so let's do it and get it over with."

Michael sighed. There was nothing more to say. He knew Billy well enough that getting anything more out of him now would be impossible. Impossible for Michael maybe.

"Listen," Michael said. "You need to talk to someone. I don't care who; talk to Blanke for all I care. Just talk to someone."

Billy only nodded and Michael took that as a victory. Billy might just talk to himself, but it was something at least.

The ODS spent the rest of the day going over the information Olivia had left for them. The next morning, they would have a meeting with her and the rest of her team to determine the best course of action. No one was looking forward to that.

When they all finally decided to go home, no one was sure if they should say something to Billy or not. But he surprised everyone by walking over to Rick's desk.

"I've got something I need to do," he said, handing Rick a slip of paper. "Meet me here in an hour?"

Rick looked down at the paper and nodded. Billy smiled halfheartedly and turned and headed for the door.

"What'd he say?" Michael asked.

Rick looked over at him. "Just to meet him later," he said.

Michael nodded as if he knew something Rick didn't. "Good," he said.

**CHAOS**

Billy didn't exactly want to be cooperative, but it seemed the best thing to do for all concerned. He could worry about his own feelings on the matter later. So, he found himself outside the conference room temporarily reserved for their MI-6 guests. He knew full well who was on Olivia's team and he would try his best to ignore them.

Billy walked into the room unannounced and the four people at the table all looked at him in surprise. Harrington was the first to speak.

"What do you want, Collins?" he demanded.

Billy didn't even look at him. "Might I have a word with you, Operative Drummond?" he asked as politely as possible.

Olivia quickly recovered her composure. "Certainly," she said, getting up and moving toward the door. She brushed past Billy as she moved into the hallway. He tried not to think about it, but to no avail.

Once the door was closed and the two of them stood in the dark hallway, Olivia crossed her arms.

"Yes?" she asked.

Billy took a second to gather his words. "I wanted to say," he began, "that I hope there won't be any more interference in this mission."

A smile ghosted Olivia's lips. "I never wanted to make this difficult for you," she said.

Billy nodded. He wanted to say something about how she had always been that way, but he didn't. Olivia looked like she had more to say as well, but neither of the spoke for a good minute.

"Well," Billy finally said. "I'm glad to have that out of the way."

Olivia nodded. "And I'll beat some sense into Harrington if he acts up again."

"I'd really rather you let me do the honors."

Olivia smirked. That was the Billy she knew. And with that split second of happiness came all the years of anything but. She collected herself and headed back to the door.

"See you in the morning," she said.

**CHAOS**

Rick didn't have long to wait before Billy showed up at the out of the way bar he had directed Rick to. It was quiet and almost seemed like time stood still in the small room. Rick sat at a table with an untouched glass of water in front of him.

"You're gonna need more than that," Billy said as he sat down. Then he signaled the bartender who seemed to know him.

"Okay," Rick said. "Why am I here?"

"What, you hadn't guessed?"

Rick shook his head and Billy seemed reluctant to say more. So, he waited. When Billy finally did start talking, it wasn't what Rick had expected.

"When I was in the Secret Service," he began, "I did tend to break the rules. But not too much. Not enough to get into too much trouble, you know. That is, until... Well, I woke up one morning and the only reason I thought I had for staying out of trouble was gone."

Billy took a long drink and Rick wondered if he were going to leave it at that. But he didn't.

"So, I stopped worrying about what could happen to me," he said. "I didn't think it mattered anymore... but it did. I thought I had lost everything until I screwed up even bigger and then realized I hadn't, but it was too late. And the irony of it all is that it was all my own fault."

Rick didn't really understand, but he nodded anyway. He wasn't sure what Billy needed right then, but he would at least be there and listen. He had a lot of questions for sure, but all of them seemed far too intrusive.

"I'm sure you're wondering why," Billy said. "And that I can't tell you. But... but I was lying when I said I'm in a better place. The job maybe, but that's not all that important when it comes down to it."

Rick suddenly realized the pivotal question. It was extremely intrusive, but once it popped into his head, he couldn't get it out.

"Do you still love her?" he asked, before his brain could tell him to stop.

Billy looked across the table, his expression communicating that he had expected that question. But he didn't seem to have an answer. For a long time, he just stared until finally, he shifted in his seat and looked Rick in the eye.

"I can't answer that," he said. "I wish I could."


	3. Meeting of the Minds

**Thank you to my one reviewer and all you other readers out there! Also to my lovely beta, SugarMuffin08, who hasn't even seen Chaos, but still wants to help me with my story. Comments and constructive criticism are definitely encouraged!**

**Chapter Three "Meeting of the Minds"**

Rick was still concerned. And when he got to the office in the morning and Billy wasn't there yet, he became more concerned. Of course, Michael and Casey wanted to know what happened the night before. Rick wasn't sure what to tell them. He didn't want to say something that Billy had meant for his ears only. Still, he could use some help if he wanted to help Billy.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Casey asked.

"Not in so many words," Rick replied. "Mostly, he talked about how her leaving made him do whatever it was that got him deported. Something about thinking it didn't matter until it was too late."

Michael nodded, as if everything made more sense now. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Basically," Rick said. "I know it's not much, but it seemed like an awful lot to him."

"You think he'll be okay?"

"You mean, will he be able to go on with the mission? Yes. Okay? No."

Michael looked sympathetic as he nodded again. "You know, there's a reason he talked to you."

"What, because you guys kept sending me after him?"

"No," Casey said. "Because you never have ulterior motives. It's disgusting."

"What he means is, Billy knows you only care about helping him," Michael said.

"I don't know what good that does," Rick said.

"Billy is very sentimental," Casey said. "Knowing someone cares is important to him for whatever reason."

Rick couldn't help but smile. In that, he and Billy were very much alike. And all those times Billy had come alongside him and offered advice or encouragement meant a lot to him. The least Rick could to was return the favor.

**CHAOS**

Billy tried his best to care. But the fact that he had forgotten to do the ironing last night didn't bother him in the slightest. He knew it would raise suspicion with the others and even with his former MI-6 colleagues, most of whom had never seen him look anything less than put together.

Still, he couldn't care as he left the house in a slightly wrinkled suit. He knew that wasn't all. He hadn't slept well and he knew it would show I his eyes. Right about then, the swill-like coffee sounded like heaven.

So, Billy decided to be generous, and on his way to work he picked up coffee for the meeting. Real coffee. Perhaps it would distract, but that wasn't really why he did it. Of course, he made sure to get enough for everyone, even the ever ass-like Harrington. But it was really for Rick, and maybe a little for Olivia, because in spite of her one snide comment the day before, she was being agreeable otherwise.

Billy went straight to the conference room instead of the ODS office. They would all end up there anyway. When he got there, two of Olivia's team were already there. Billy knew one of them quite well, and the other he had met a few times.

"George Mason," Billy said, shaking the other man's hand and smiling genuinely.

George smiled back. "It's good to see you, Billy," he said. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I hope not."

They laughed, and suddenly the other operative looked up at Billy with a shocked look. She was holding a coffee cup with her initials on it.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Billy smiled. "Remember that all-nighter back in '99? You were just an operative in training then. You drank about a gallon of those."

"And you remembered that all this time?" She seemed unconvinced.

"You know, Operative Walters, a good spy never forgets anything. Even the tiniest details that don't seem important. See, today, I used coffee to break the ice. It helped that I knew what everyone would want."

She smiled. "Well, thank you," she said. "And you can call me Marina."

Billy smiled back. At least he had two friends on the other side.

"So, how have you been?" George asked.

"Oh, you know," Billy replied. "Busy. Saving the world."

"That's not what I meant."

"Content, then," Billy said.

George gave Billy a questioning look. "You didn't deserve it," he said.

They both knew what he was talking about.  
>"Not much to do about it now, is there?" Billy said.<p>

George nodded, but the look in his eyes said he thought there was something that should have been done. But they didn't get a chance to talk further since Olivia and Harrington came in just then.

Billy began to feel surrounded. These people used to be his team, his friends. Well, Harrington was never his friend, but they weren't always at each other's throats.

Fortunately, the ODS arrived quickly and Harrington was momentarily silenced at the discovery of his favorite coffee. Olivia gave Billy a look that might have been described as grateful, but Billy was certain he was imagining things.

Before the meeting started, Michael walked over to Billy and gave him a curious look. "You made yourself scarce this morning," he said quietly.

"I had things to do," Billy replied.

"Things." Michael nodded at the paper cup in his hand.

"We want things to go smoothly, no?"

"Yeah. Thanks, by the way."

"My pleasure."

From the tone of Billy's voice, Michael couldn't tell if he were being serious or not. He sounded mildly sarcastic, but sometimes Billy sounded that way in complete honesty. Michael began to realize just how hard the loquacious Scot was to read.

**CHAOS**

Olivia tried her best to be professional. It was difficult, considering who she was working with. The men of the ODS were disarming; she liked them. Not to mention she was seeing Billy again after more than ten years. She wasn't prepared for how that would make her feel.

It wasn't until she heard his voice for the first time, even with the accusing words, that she realized how impossible was the task ahead of her. Because his voice did so many things to her. It was thrilling and infuriating and depressing and beautiful all at once.

But Olivia was a professional. She would act as such. Harrington was not help. After something like the tenth veiled insult, she called him out.

"Operative Harrington," she said in her no-nonsense voice. "You will be civil, or you will be silent."

Harrington hated taking orders from her. He was a chauvinist as well as an ass. But he shut up for a while at least.

Olivia was very glad to have the cooperation of CHAOS and the ODS. She couldn't think of better operatives for this mission than the ones in the room with her. Their target was huge and elusive and the possibility for casualties was high. Olivia needed people she could trust. The ODS seemed like just her sort of people. They reminded her of better times.

Of course, there was the little matter of commanding authority in a room filled with huge egos. George and Maria would follow her to the gates of hell, and Harrington would come along because he was outnumbered.

Olivia knew that Billy would trust her as far as the mission went. He had good reason to. The others she was less sure of. Martinez seemed agreeable at least, and Dorset was playing nice. Olivia hadn't heard three words at once from Casey Malick, but she had a feeling he would follow his leader.

The uncertainty made Olivia uncomfortable, but it was part of the job. If Billy could survive with these people, they must have some great merit. She was counting on that.

**CHAOS**

Rick liked Olivia. She knew what she was talking about and she seemed secure in her position, being a woman leading a team. He could tell that her team respected her, except Harrington, who just seemed to tolerate everything. Still, Olivia handled him well. She knew when to ignore him and when to tell him to shut up.

If the truth were told, Rick would have liked to shut him up himself a few times. He had never had such negative feelings about someone who was supposed to be an ally, but Harrington's obvious contempt for Billy, and by extension, the rest of them, made Rick downright angry.

He liked the other though. George and Marina both seemed genuine and open to help from any source. Rick could tell George and Billy had been good friends once upon a time.

Rick began to wonder what that was like. As far as friends went, he probably appreciated Billy the most. Ever since he'd joined the agency, the other man had taken him under his wing. And yet, it surprised Rick how little he actually knew about Billy. He had avoided asking about his past because Rick imagined it wasn't a happy memory.

But now that past had come to visit and it was about time Rick found out just what made Billy who he was. It wouldn't be easy. For any of them.


	4. Mobilizing

**Chapter Four "Mobilizing"**

Casey found the whole thing ridiculous. From the inter-agency mission to the over-bubbly Marina Walters. Of course, he was aware of Billy's feelings. Aware that he had them anyway. So, he said nothing. He went along, because no one would listen to him anyway.

Casey could appreciate Olivia Drummond because it seemed that she knew her stuff. He had little opinion of George Mason. And he hated Frank Harrington because the man was an ass by every definition of the word.

When the meeting ended, most of the MI-6 operatives left the room. Olivia sat at the table gathering her files.

"May I ask a question?" Casey said.

Olivia looked up at him, surprised. "Of course," she said.

"Whose idea was it to give that man a job?" he nodded toward the door through which Harrington had just left.

Olivia shook her head. "Don't ask me. He's impossible, but indispensable in a fight."

Casey huffed.

"I think we have that covered," Rick said with a smirk.

"Of course you do," Olivia said, but she was looking at Billy not Casey.

"Have you been holding out on us, Billy?" Michael asked.

Casey narrowed his eyes at the now very uncomfortable Billy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Billy said, very unconvincingly.

"Come now," Olivia said. "You were the best my team ever had."

"Well, maybe I've gotten a little rusty."

"A little?" Casey asked. "Exactly how good were you?"

Billy shrugged, but Olivia answered for him. "I never knew him to loose a fight. Ever," she said.

"You never knew," Billy reiterated. "Anyway, this team only needs one human weapon. I was never that good."

"Either way," Casey said. "I don't know that Operative Harrington's services will be needed."

"He does have a certain amount of seniority," Olivia said, "and a spotless record." She looked at Billy. "That means something to the higher ups."

Billy stood up. "'A good name is rather to be chosen than great riches'," he said. "Guess I shoulda listened to Solomon more."

Then he left the room. For a moment, no one moved or said anything. Then Michael and Casey left too. But Rick stayed. He wanted to know more about Olivia and why her sudden appearance affected Billy the way it did.

For a second, Rick just observed her. She was a little taller than him with dark hair. Her skin was pale and there might have been freckles under her grey eyes. The eyes that could be steely or kind at any given moment. Invariably, when she looked at Billy, they were soft. Rick was sure she still cared about him if nothing else.

"Was there something else, Operative Martinez?" Olivia asked as she stood up from the table.

"It's just Rick," he said. "And yes. I was wondering if you could clear some things up for me."

"If it has to do with Billy, there's only so much I'll say."

"And I understand that. It's just that he doesn't even seem to know what's going on."

Olivia took a deep breath and blinked slowly. "No. He doesn't," she said. "I guess I never explained it in plain terms. I'm not going to tell you all the reasons I left. He's your friend and I don't want to disrupt that. But I will say, it was never supposed to be permanent."

"What? You mean your separation?"

Olivia nodded. "It was... I just meant it to be... Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I didn't realize what would happen."

Rick was silent for a moment. "Sounds like you both regret it," he said.

Olivia met his eyes. "It's sweet of you to try to fix things for your friend. Refreshing, actually, but this is all very distracting. So, I would ask... could we revisit this conversation after the mission is complete?"

Rick smiled. "Of course," he said.

**CHAOS**

By that afternoon, everyone was packed and met at the airport. They were headed for New York City where the terrorist cell was supposed to be operating in the US. Technically, they weren't supposed to be doing this, but the mission had been authorized by all the right people, and those who might become annoyed were already informed of CIA and MI-6 operations going on there.

Apparently, this was a big deal.

Of course, the ODS were suspicious that Higgins would approve them for a mission this important when he so obviously hated them. Maybe he was hoping they would all die. It seemed a bit extreme, but none of them were quite sure that wasn't his motive.

In any case, they got on the plane with the MI-6 team. Unfortunately, Billy was seated in between Harrington and Olivia. Rick would have offered to switch places with him if he had noticed soon enough.

As it was, Billy pretended to be asleep, but both his seatmates knew he wasn't. It wasn't surprising at all that Harrington broke the silence.

"It's no secret I'm not happy about this," he said. "But I can be professional."

"Can you?" Billy asked and them bit his tongue. That was the worst thing to say.

"Unlike some people," Harrington said.

"We're on the same side here," Olivia said, looking straight ahead.

Billy nodded and didn't say anything. Thankfully, Harrington didn't either.

"So, how have you been?" Olivia asked.

Billy stared at her for a second. "Are you really asking that now?"

"Why not?" She tried to sound light, but Billy could hear the apprehension in her voice.

"Oh, I don't know," he said. "Maybe this isn't the best time for that conversation."

"What conversation? I was just asking a simple question."

"Asking how someone has been is not a simple question. I mean, if you want anything close to the truth. Or do you just want me to say, 'I'm fine' as a matter of courtesy?"

"I... I do want to know. I guess not here." The disappointment in her voice was unmistakable.

Billy ignored Harrington's exasperated sigh. "It's a lotta catch up," he said. "You sure you want to go there?"

Olivia nodded. "I'm sure," she said. "Some things need... resolving."

**CHAOS**

Michael watched carefully. Something didn't sit well about the whole situation. From his seat next to him, Rick could tell something was wrong. He waited to see if Michael would say anything. Eventually he did.

"This isn't good," he said.

"What isn't?" Rick asked, following Michael's eyes to where Billy sat.

"She's distracting him," Michael said. "I had a feeling this might happen."

"Considering the circumstances, I'd say that's pretty normal."

"Yeah, but a death sentence when you're going after a massive terrorist cell."

"So, what can we do?"

"I don't know. Somehow we have to get him focused in the here and now. They have too much history to be able to work together like this."

"What do you know about their history?"

"They're still married. That means there's a major lack of closure. Add to that the fact that he has to work with the people who disowned him... Billy's not in good shape right now."

"You think we should have left him home?"

Michael shook his head. "He never would have stayed. This is too personal for him."

"So, again, I ask, what do we do?"

"First, we need to keep him away from her as much as possible."

"Kinda hard right now."

"Yeah, I'm working on it." Michael looked up and down the cabin of the plane. A row behind them, Casey was sitting next to Marina and George. He looked absolutely miserable. Michael caught his eye and then nodded toward Billy. Casey got the hint and stood up. He crossed the aisle to where Billy was sitting.

"Would you trade seats with me?" he asked. "The window is making me sick."

Billy gave Casey a curious look, but then he saw Michael in his peripheral vision and knew something was going on.

"Sure," he said, getting up and moving. He didn't miss the suspicious look in Olivia's eyes. She could tell when someone was lying and Casey getting sick on an airplane just seemed very farfetched. But she said nothing.

When they were both seated again, Billy was slightly less uncomfortable and Casey was about the same.

**CHAOS**

The two teams landed in New York late that evening. They made it to their hotel without incident. Rick and Billy were sharing a room, and Rick had a feeling that Michael had orchestrated it that way.

"You doing okay?" Rick asked once the door was closed.

"I'm fine," Billy said shortly.

Rick gave him an ironic look. "That's not what you said yesterday."

"Well, that was yesterday, wasn't it?"

Rick shook his head. "We just thought you might be... losing focus."

"We? You mean Michael?"

"I happen to agree."

"Well, you can stop worrying. The mission comes first. The rest is... the rest."

"I'm not saying it's wrong. You shouldn't be expected to just be okay all of the sudden."

"You know, Rick, I appreciate your concern, but it's not something you need to be worried about."

"You can't just pretend this doesn't affect you."

"Did I say that? I think what I said was, you shouldn't worry."

"But you just act like it's nothing."

"I should think our little conversation last night would show you how this is exactly the opposite of nothing."

"So, talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing more to say. This is an incredibly unfortunate coincidence that I will just have to deal with."

There was a long pause and then Rick said, "I don't believe in coincidences."


	5. Nothing Ever Goes According to Plan

**Chapter Five "Nothing Ever Goes According to Plan"**

The plan was to get a good night's rest and a fresh start in the morning. Billy was never crazy about plans that included staying still. So, he found himself wandering the hotel that night. He came to the small lounge area which was empty, save one woman sitting alone at the bar.

Billy wasn't really surprised. His timing was either impeccable or insanely bad; he couldn't decide which.

Still, he sat down next to her and the words that came out of his mouth did so without permission.

"Are you alone tonight, lass?" he said.

Olivia turned her head to look him in the eye. She smiled weakly and turned back to stirring her otherwise untouched drink.

"The similarities are eerie," she said.

"Was it such a terrible evening?"

"No." Olivia shook her head. "It was lovely. I was all set not to have a friend in the world when I moved to London. And there you were."

"Like a knight in shinning armor, if memory serves."

Olivia almost laughed. "Something like that."

"Was it fate or cruel irony do you think?"

Olivia thought for a second. "It was opportunity. And we took advantage."

"And then what?"

"You sure you want to ask that question?"

"This whole conversation was your idea. Something about resolution."

"Fine. And then reality hit. We had stressful, dangerous jobs. We didn't deal with it the same way. I wanted to talk and... you didn't."

"Or you just weren't listening," Billy said, almost inaudibly.

Olivia shook her head. "It wasn't just that. Do you remember the last night."

Billy grimaced at the memory of the last time he saw her. "I remember," he said.

"I was upset because you hadn't told me you were going on a mission, and I had no idea where you were."

Billy nodded, wishing with all his soul that he hadn't done that.

"But then, when you wouldn't even acknowledge my concern..." Olivia paused to maintain composure. "I just needed some time to figure out how to get through to you."

"Time? How much time did you need?"

"It was too late. Before I could figure out what to do... you were gone."

There was a long silence before Billy could think of anything to say. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "I thought you were never coming back... I thought it was over."

"I... I'm sorry."

Before either of them could say more, Olivia's phone rang.

**CHAOS**

Rick met Michael and Casey in the hallway. They had all received the same call to meet downstairs. George had picked up some suspicious activity in his surveillance. When they got to the lounge, Billy and Olivia were already there along with George and Marina.

"Okay, good," Olivia said when everyone was there. "Go ahead." She nodded to George.

He opened up his laptop and showed the others some footage he had just picked up. "This is our mark," he said, pointing at a young man outside of what looked like a warehouse. "His name is Fahd Hakim. He's been connected to many bombings attributed to a nameless faceless terrorist group. As you've no doubt read in the files, we believe the attacks to be connected because of the identical MO used in all of them."

"As you can see," Olivia said, "he's leaving the warehouse which gives us the perfect opportunity to take a look."

"You don't think there will be more people there?" Rick asked.

"We haven't found anyone yet," Marina said, opening her own computer and showing thermal imaging footage.

"The plan is for George and Frank to stay here and keep an eye on things," Olivia said. "The rest of us will head over there and see what we can see."

"Look; don't touch?" Michael asked.

"Exactly," Olivia replied. "Once there, we'll split up in groups of two: Michael and Casey, Marina and Billy, and Rick and me. Sound good."

Michael nodded. "Let's get going."

Marina started passing out earpieces. "We'll be in contact with each other and base at all times. George will be our eyes."

"Everyone reports back to their team leader," Olivia said. "I'm not interested in playing control games. After that, we'll share what we have. All clear?"

Everyone nodded, and as if in perfect sync began walking out of the hotel.

**CHAOS**

In the backseat of their car, Michael watched Billy. He was watching the road between the front seats as if Casey and Rick wouldn't notice anything suspicious for themselves. Maybe Michael was paranoid, but he had a good reason. He knew how personal conflicts could distract from getting the job done. And with this job, distraction was a luxury none of the could afford. So, he had to say something.

"You all right," Michael asked quietly, hoping the others would politely ignore them.

"Hmm?" Billy replied, as if he hadn't heard. He was still looking out the windshield.

"You were already down there when the call came in. Rick said you never went to bed."

Billy shrugged. "Is there a point to these observations?"

"You're distracted. Don't argue with me."

"I'll be fine."

"No adjectives?"

"Fine as frog's hair. Right as rain. Good enough?"

"Those are similes."

"Look who's the literary master now."

"I learned from the best."

"That you did. So, what's the problem here?"

Michael shook his head. "You can act like you don't care, but this is affecting you. The question is, can you remain focused?"

"Like a laser." Billy looked out the side window as if he were afraid something was lurking in the dark alleyways to pounce on them.

Michael decided to change tactics. "What kind of experience does Walters have?" he asked.

"Oh, she's good. I remember when she was just as green as our Rick. But they grow up fast."

"Care to be more specific?"

"Well, it's been a long time, but when I left, she was well on her way to becoming an outstanding operative. Good under pressure. Very good. Ever since she started."

"So very unlike Rick."

"In a way. But she's got the same drive. The same determination. She's what a good spook should be."

"But she's young."

"Well, everyone has room for improvement. She's a better spy than Harrington even with all his years and 'experience'... Do I get the feeling you're worrying about me?"

"Just being cautious. I don't like trusting people if I don't have to."

"Well, you can trust Marina."

Michael only nodded and faced forward again. He wasn't getting the sort of answers he wanted out of Billy, but he wasn't sure he expected anything more.

**CHAOS**

When they all got to the warehouse, they split up without a word. Billy was glad to be with Marina, because of everyone, she was the least likely to ask uncomfortable questions. Not that Billy usually had a problem with that, just the last couple days.

They sneaked in through a side door, going slowly in case there were any guards they hadn't seen. Flashlights came out quickly since the whole place was dark.

As they walked down aisles of shelves, Marina would note what sort of weapons or supplies they were looking at.

"This doesn't look like preparation for a terrorist attack," she said after a while.

"More like a war," Billy agreed.

"What does that mean?"

"Means we have no idea what we're dealing with here."

At the same moment, they both heard their earpieces crackle.

"_You need to get out of there. Hakim is coming back, and he's got company,"_ said George.

"Got it," Billy said.

"_Wait,"_ Olivia's voice came over the comm. _"Don't all go at once. A mass exodus will draw too much attention. Try to get out quietly."_

Billy and Marina nodded to each other and started back the way they came. But soon they heard voices. It sounded like Arabic, but Billy wasn't sure. The two of them stood still, hardly breathing as they waited to ascertain the enemy's location. They were coming right toward them.

"We need to move," Marina said.

But Billy wasn't listening. He heard another voice. Martinez. Then there was chaos. Gunshots rang out and Billy turned to the sound, in the process knocking a box off the end of a shelf.

"Billy!" Marina shouted, and suddenly he felt his legs knocked out from under him.

The gunfire was closer, and looking up, Billy saw two enemies go down and the other end of the aisle he was sprawled across.

He turned to see Marina lying across his legs, gun drawn.

"You okay?" she asked, her voice strangely tight.

"Yeah," Billy replied, sitting up. "Something wrong."

"No." Marina got to her feet, wincing.

"You sure about that?" Billy also got to his feet.

"Yeah... Just a graze, I think."

"I'm sorry." Billy slipped his arm around her waist to help her out of the building.

"It's not that bad."

"You always say that." He helped her out of the building and they met Rick and Olivia by one of the cars. No one said anything until they were safely on the road.

"I think we might need to got to a hospital," Billy said from the backseat.

"Why?" Olivia asked, her voice dripping concern. "Are you hurt?"

"Not, me," he replied. "But Marina's got a bit of a bullet stuck in her leg."

Marina hissed as Billy tied a piece of her torn pant leg around the injury. "It's really not that bad," she said.

"You always say that," Olivia said.

Marina looked between Olivia and Billy and almost laughed. "You two," she said, shaking her head.


	6. Guilt and Control

**Thank you to all the reviewers. I love the comments and thoughts. Also, thanks again to my lovely beta, SugarMuffin08.**

**Chapter Six "Guilt and Control"**

Rick pulled out his phone and dialed Michael, hoping he and Casey were okay.

"Martinez?" came Michael's toneless voice. "Where are you?"

"Olivia's car, headed to the hospital. Where are you?"

"Headed back to the hotel. Why the hospital?"

"Operative Walters sustained a... moderate injury. Otherwise, everyone's fine."

"Okay, stick with them. We'll meet up with Mason and Harrington to see where this went wrong. That wasn't a stockpile for a terrorist attack. It was an armory."

"Yeah, I think we were all thinking the same. I'll keep you informed."

"Good. And Martinez? Don't leave Billy alone with Olivia."

Rick hesitated a second. "You got it."

In the backseat, he could hear Billy talking.

"You've gotten a lot more scars since I last saw you," he said.

"I didn't know you kept an inventory," Marina said.

"What'd I tell you, a good spy remembers everything."

"Yeah... Would you rather I work on my memory or my aim?"

"I do appreciate your aim."

"Thought so—ouch!"

"Not that bad, my ass," Billy muttered.

"Well if you'd stop doing that."

"What? Keeping you from bleeding? I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had a death wish."

"Bloody hell, it's not that bad!"

"Moderate," Billy said, parroting Rick's wording. "In any case, bleeding is generally considered a bad sign and all common sense dictates to make it cease."

In the front seat, Rick looked over at Olivia with a curious expression. "Is she always like this?" he asked.

Olivia nodded, fighting a smile. "_Always_."

"You exaggerate," Marina grumbled.

Billy smiled at her. "Afraid not, love," he said. "You're bravery is admirable, and your stubbornness is something we'll just have to put up with."

"I'm not stubborn." But Marina's voice was getting less adamant.

Billy hoped it was more conceding the point than blood loss, but that would be almost impossible.

"How far are we?" he asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Just a few minutes," Rick said, turning around in his seat. "Everything okay?"

"Sure," Billy said, not looking at Rick. "But, Liv, you might want to consider breaking some traffic laws for once in your life."

**CHAOS**

In the waiting room, Rick watched Billy. He was seated and looked calm enough with his elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped in front of him. But the deep furrowing of his brow told Rick something was wrong.

Olivia was standing across the room on the phone with one of her other operatives. Rick could imagine they were all worried about Marina. She seemed like the sort of person who sacrificed herself for her team on a regular basis. Billy's comment on the scars made him wonder even more.

Because Marina Walters looked like a nice, young, possibly naive girl, but she was anything but. She was sweet and friendly and gave off an air of innocence, but behind those big brown eyes and curly hair was a warrior. Rick remembered what Billy was always saying about heart. She had it. And Rick felt sorry that she had gotten hurt so soon.

But more, Rick was sorry that Billy felt guilty about it. Because that was what that look meant. Billy blamed himself for Marina getting hurt.

"Hey," Rick said, nudging Billy's arm. "She'll be okay."

Billy looked at him as if he hadn't understood. "Sure she will," he finally said.

"But that's not why you're worried about."

"Worried? I'm not worried, Martinez."

"Yeah. Neither am I."

Billy turned to look Rick in the eye and noted his sarcasm. Then he nodded toward Olivia. "You should go back with her."

"What?"

"After some convincing, she will go back to the hotel, because she is responsible for this operation and she knows she needs to be there. You should go with her."

"Why?"

"Because Marina will be okay eventually, and it's a waste of time for more of us to be here."

"And you feel guilty that she got hurt, so you want to wait and make sure she really is okay."

"What?"

"Please. I don't have the observational skills of a flea. I know what's going on. But I think you're right. Stay here; talk to Marina. She'll tell you it's not your fault and you're more likely to believe her than me."

"You seem awfully sure."

"Tell me I'm wrong."

Billy shook his head. "You're not wrong. You are actually very perceptive. And thank you... for everything."

Rick nodded and then looked over at Olivia. "I guess I'll let you do your convincing," he said.

**CHAOS**

Olivia was trying to hide her frustration. She prided herself on being a good leader and now all she could do was pace a waiting room. This shouldn't have happened. They all should have had enough warning to get out before there was any danger.

Everything was going wrong, and while Olivia had the sense to hide it well, she could be a control freak. That was why she had been reluctant to take charge, wanting to give Michael as much authority.

It was a strange relief when Billy walked across the room. As Olivia watched him come closer, she knew he had something important to say, but for a second she just enjoyed the fact that he was coming toward her. The irony was not lost on her.

"You all right?" he asked quietly.

Olivia nodded. She didn't miss the smirk on his face as she did so.

"You know where you need to be," he said.

Olivia looked up at him as if she didn't. Really, she just wanted him to keep talking.

Billy crossed his arms. "You're the leader of this operation," he said. "You need to be back at base planning the next move, not standing around here."

"No? Not waiting for my teammate to make sure she's okay?"

"She'll be fine, and I'm here, so you've got nothing to worry about. But if you want to get this operation back on it's feet, I suggest you take charge. Michael will listen to you because I know how you plan."

"You seem so sure you know how this works."

"I know the only thing you lack is confidence. You don't want to do something wrong, so you hesitate. You know where you need to be, Liv."

Olivia looked into Billy's eyes. Hearing that nickname for the second time did something to her she wasn't quite sure she wanted. But he was right; she did need to go. For many reasons, not all of them mission related.

"Martinez will go with you," Billy said, sensing he had convinced her.

Olivia nodded. "Good," she said. "Call when you find out anything."

Billy nodded back. "I will."

**CHAOS**

It wasn't long before a nurse appeared in the waiting room and told Billy he could see Marina. Rick and Olivia had left a few minutes earlier, for which Billy was relieved. There were many reasons, not all of them selfless.

As he approached her room, Billy could hear Marina arguing with the doctor about not getting out of bed.

Walking through the door, Billy waved the doctor off and gave Marina a serious look. "Am I gonna have to subdue you?" he asked.

She looked up at him with something between anger and fear on her face. "This is all your fault anyway," she said.

What Marina didn't expect was for Billy to nod his head slowly and agree.

"Wait a second," she stopped him. "That's not what I meant. I got shot because some idiots were shooting at us. I'm in this godforsaken place because you brought me here. You see the distinction?"

"So I shoulda just let you bleed out after getting you shot?" Billy asked.

"First." Marina held up her had. "I would not have _bled out_. Second, how in hell do you make this your fault?"

"I was distracted. I heard Martinez and thought Olivia might be in trouble. If I'd kept my mind where it belongs, we would have gotten out just fine."

Marina shook her head. "You can't account for everything. All you can do is deal with what life gives you. Me for example, I have to deal with this stupid hospital and stupid doctor's orders and a stupid cane. That's just what I have to do. You have to deal with a wife you haven't seen in ten years and the terrorism case from hell at the same time. Not to mention Harrington's evilness and everyone asking you what's going on."

Billy didn't say anything, but he nodded and helped Marina to her feet.

"Oh," she said. "And I got shot because those idiots were going to shoot you in the head. I think a minor injury was worth it, don't you?"


	7. New Plans

**Thanks again to all my readers. I'd love to know what you all are thinking about this story.**

**Chapter Seven "New Plans"**

Billy and Marina took a taxi back to the hotel. She was silent during the drive. Billy assumed she had said all she wanted to and was now sulking about the dismal prospect of taking it easy. With a smile, Billy recalled the times he had worked with her. She wasn't exactly easy for some people to get along with, but she had found a home with Olivia and George especially.

With a light sigh, Billy remembered when he was a part of that too. But it was long over, and high time he focused on what he had not what he lost. Not that anyone could tell just how much he thought about it. There were the few times someone called the four of them Americans and he would say, just loudly enough, "I'm Scottish."

Billy didn't think anyone knew what he really meant by those words, but he was beginning to wonder. Maybe his mask wasn't as flawless as he thought. It certainly didn't feel like it now.

When they got to the hotel, Billy helped Marina inside. As they walked through the lobby, he could almost feel her frowning.

"You're gonna make me take the bloody elevator?" she asked.

"Unless you'd rather I carry you upstairs," Billy replied. "Which I am not opposed to, so take your pick."

Marina glared at him and pushed the up button. She was going to argue with him about going to bed. Going to say that she was fine to join the others. But the pain medication the doctor had forced on her was kicking in and she felt like curling up in the elevator and going to sleep.

"I will have my revenge," she said, half yawning. "On all the doctors in the world..."

Billy only nodded because it was useless to argue with Marina when she was like this. He let her plot medical genocide all she wanted. She probably wouldn't remember it in the morning.

Once he had her safely in bed, Billy made sure that Marina's meds and phone were within reach. He didn't really want to leave her alone, but she just needed to sleep, so there was no reason for him to stay.

A few doors down, Billy heard loud voices before he even got to the door. He could tell the Michael was upset about what happened, and Billy could guess who was receiving the righteous anger of his fearless leader.

**CHAOS**

No one was defending Harrington because everyone knew it had been his mistake. Everyone but Harrington that is.

Billy's entrance was observed but hardly noted. And he didn't expect it to be. Michael was busy telling Harrington just how much of an idiot he was for letting them get ambushed, and Billy wasn't surprised at all. Even though none of Michael's men had been hurt, they could have been and Marina was just as important as they were.

When Harrington tried to mount a final argument, Olivia held up her had. "Frank, take a walk," she said. "Clear your head. We don't have time for this."

Harrington didn't say anything, but moved stiffly to the door, bumping Billy's shoulder as he went as if this were somehow his fault.

Olivia looked over at Billy, her eyes sympathetic and asking for the same.

"Marina's all right," Billy said, hoping that would improve the mood. "She's sleeping."

"How'd you accomplish that?" Olivia asked, visibly relaxing.

"The doctor made her take something before we left. She just needs to rest and not use that leg too much and she'll be fine."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"I don't know. You might be more persuasive than I am."

"Do you want me to keep an eye on her?" George asked.

Olivia looked relieved. "Yes. Thank you. At least for now."

George nodded and left the room. Olivia turned to the window and everyone waited to see what she would say. Finally she turned back to them.

"We need to find out where this went wrong," she said. "Not only the ambush, but the contents of that warehouse. This isn't what we thought it was."

"Maybe they're planning simultaneous attacks all over the place," Rick suggested.

"With the kind of weapons they have," Casey said, "it looks more like they're supplying for a war."

"That's what Marina and I thought," Billy said.

"Question is, why?" Michael said. "And how far does it go?"

"And how were we so off base to start with?" Olivia said. "Our Intel was solid. This doesn't make sense."

"Maybe there's some bigger picture we're not seeing," Rick said. "It could be that all the information we had was correct, just incomplete. That no one realized the extent of this."

"Either way, it's our job to find out," Michael said. "Right?" It wasn't really a question. More of a challenge to Olivia and everyone could tell.

"Exactly," she replied without hesitation.

**CHAOS**

It was morning by the time everyone decided to go to sleep. But Billy couldn't seem to relax. He was plenty tired from the events of the night, but he could sleep. After about the tenth time he rolled over in bed he heard Rick sigh.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

There was silence. Billy really just wanted to shut everything out and sleep, but that wasn't happening. Finally Billy turned to face Rick in the dark. "Everything is a lot easier in my head," he said.

Billy heard what might have been a stifled laugh from Rick. "That's how it always is," Rick said. "Things never work out the way we expect. I'm a perfect example of that."

"Well, at least you're a happy example."

"Depends. But I see what you mean."

"I was distracted," Billy confessed. "And there wasn't a bloody thing I could do about it."

"You know why that is?" Rick asked.

"Why?"

"Because you are a human being and unlike Casey, human beings can't be perfect all the time. We screw up, we have feelings, and we have to deal with a lot of crap. And most of the time, things don't got the way we want."

"Where'd you get to be so smart, huh, Martinez?"

Billy could sense Rick's smile. "I learned it from a good friend," he said.

Billy shook his head, mostly to himself. "You're a good man, Rick," he said quietly. "Better than any I've known before. I know I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Rick said. "I wouldn't have survived this long without you. Ironically, you keep me sane. Michael and Casey are pretty clueless when it comes to interpersonal relations, but you always understood me."

"You know, it's funny," Billy said. "Or not funny, depending on how you look at it, but even though you have no idea what this is like, I still think you understand better than anyone."

"Casey said it's because I care, and that's important 'for whatever reason'."

"It is important," Billy agreed. "And we forget it far too often."

"Well, I just want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. I don't know if you know this, but I consider you my best friend."

For a long time, Billy didn't say anything. "Well," he finally spoke, but in a near whisper. "Then I suppose it's only fair I tell you the whole story."

"You don't have to," Rick said softly.

Billy stared up at the ceiling and blinked several times. "I want to."


	8. Looking Back or Moving On

**Chapter Eight "Looking Back or Moving On"**

_~London, 1996~_

_The lighting was dim and there weren't many people around. Billy was almost sorry for that. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to just to distract him from how nervous he was. But there was a girl sitting alone at the bar. Her drink seemed untouched though it sat between her hands._

"_All alone tonight, Lass?" Billy asked as he took a seat beside her._

_She turned and to Billy's surprise, a smile crossed her face. "Well I was," she said, and then Billy knew why she seemed so happy._

"_You're far away from home too, eh?" he said._

"_Too far," she said, turning back to her drink, but only staring at it._

"_So what brings you here?"_

"_Work," the girl said. "How about you."_

"_The same." Billy smirked. "Is that a coincidence or something else?"_

"_I don't believe in coincidences." The girl smiled again. "My name's Olivia Drummond." She held out her hand._

_"Billy Collins," Billy replied shaking her hand._

"_I am very pleased to meet you."_

"_The feeling is mutual."_

_When Billy didn't let go of her hand right away, Olivia didn't seem to mind. They spent the night talking about familiar places and how much they both missed home. They promised to keep in contact while they were in London. Little did they know they would see each other again very soon._

_When Billy saw Olivia again, he began to think she was right about coincidences. They weren't working close together, but in the same department. At the end of the first day, he asked her to dinner and she accepted._

_Older and wiser heads told them that workplace relationships were a bad idea, but for Billy and Olivia, it was a life saver. They just seemed to belong together. At first it was almost more of a friendship than anything. Nothing could possibly go wrong._

_Until Billy got hurt on a mission and he woke up to find Olivia beside his bed in tears. She didn't say anything for a long time, and he only stared at her. Finally, she swallowed her tears and said,_

"_I thought you were gonna die... And I didn't know how I would ever go on. Even after all this time, I don't think I can survive here without you."_

_Billy reached for her hand. "I'll be okay," he said hoarsely._

_Olivia shook her head. "It's too late," she said. "Too late to turn back."_

_"What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that I've realized I can't live without you, Billy. I love you."_

_Billy pulled on her hand to make her come closer. She did until she was leaning on his shoulder. He buried his face in her hair and sighed._

"_Don't cry," he said. "I love you too."_

_Olivia tilted her face up to look at him. She could see a seriousness in his eyes she didn't think she had ever seen before._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Why?" Billy seemed confused. "That's like asking why the sun rises and sets, Liv. Or why William Shakespeare is the greatest man that ever lived. It's just a fact."_

_After that, it was only a matter of time. They got married, rather suddenly it seemed, and moved into a tiny house in London. Both of them hated London, but being together made it the best place in the world._

_Happiness was not easy, but for a long time, they worked hard to ensure it. Things began to go downhill the more promotions they got. The missions became more dangerous. Billy became more reluctant to talk about them. Olivia began to feel more and more alone. If only she had known Billy felt the same way but didn't know how to tell her even with his extensive vocabulary._

_Silence became normal until one day, Olivia came home and Billy wasn't there. She tried calling, but his phone was off. He'd left no message or indication of where he was going._

_Olivia waited a week, fearing the worst and then, as if nothing had happened, Billy walked through the door, looking tired, but no worse for the wear._

"_Where were you?" Olivia demanded._

_Billy looked at her, almost confused. "I had a mission," he said as if it should have been obvious._

"_And you couldn't let me know you were leaving? I was worried."_

"_We do this all the time, Liv. You know the drill."_

"We_ leave a note at least."_

"_I'm sorry." Billy shrugged. "I'll remember next time."_

"_Next time." Olivia shook her head. "Billy, you could have been dead and I wouldn't have known."_

"_Well, I'm not."_

"_Doesn't seem to matter to you anyway," Olivia muttered._

"_What?" Billy hadn't heard her._

"_Nothing. I'm going to bed."_

_Billy wasn't quite sure how big a fight they had just had. He was tired and didn't want to think about it. When he went into their room, Olivia was pretending to be asleep and he let her. He didn't have the energy to talk anymore._

_Sometime in the middle of the night, Billy woke to what sounded like sobs. He knew he should see what was wrong, but before he could convince himself to do the right thing, he was asleep again._

_In the morning, he woke late. The house was quiet, but not like it had been the past few months. It was completely still. Billy got up and wandered through the small rooms, feeling like he was watching himself discover every one of them empty._

_The only indication of what had happened was a conspicuous void in the closet and one missing suitcase. For a second, Billy couldn't think. He couldn't allow himself to realize what he had done._

_But the unrelenting silence forced him to acknowledge what happened. Olivia was gone. She'd left. Because he wouldn't talk to her._

_Billy had read enough to know what irony was. To know that this had been completely preventable, but now it was too late._

_He sat down at their tiny kitchen table in the chair that creaked like it was going to collapse every time someone sat in it. There was a vase of wilting daisies in the middle of the table. Olivia loved daisies._

_Billy once again felt like he wasn't really there. Like he was watching this pathetic scene play out from somewhere else. Somewhere safe._

_He realized what he was doing, at least, he should have. In that moment, Billy built up walls. He wasn't going to let anything like this ever happen again. He was never going to be abandoned like he felt then._

_In the privacy of his kitchen, Billy let a few tears fall. He may have cursed a few times. Then he got up and got ready for work._

_When he got there, Billy learned that Olivia had taken leave and gone to visit family in Aberdeen. He acted like that was okay because he wasn't ready for the questions._

_It wasn't long before people began to notice that Billy wasn't the same. He had no more inhibition. Before, he would have resisted inclinations to disobey orders or revise a mission, because he had so much to lose. But not anymore. Or so it seemed._

_Still, it came as a shock to him when he was decommissioned. And that wasn't the worst of it. He was deported. For taking his life into his own hands, Billy was forced away from the only home he knew. Thrown out into the cold, as it were._

_Billy was sure of two things. He could never go home, so he needed to find a new one. And he would never see Olivia again._

**CHAOS**

"You asleep?" Billy asked.

"No," Rick replied, his voice barely there. Listening to the whole story from start to finish had been more than he realized. He could tell by the way Billy told the story how much he had loved Olivia and how much it had hurt him when she left and he was subsequently deported. It was more than anyone should have suffered.

"I guess that's all," Billy said. "Except now. This was never part of the story."

"Maybe it's not over," Rick said. "It never is until you're dead, right?"

Billy actually laughed. "You're right on that, mate. I suppose it's about time I took my own advice, eh?"

"Yeah... Maybe this isn't as over as you thought it was."


	9. The Revising Process

**Well, there haven't been any reviews lately. Are you still out there, readers? I'd really love to know what everyone's thinking.**

**Chapter Nine "The Revising Process"**

By the afternoon, Marina was hobbling around growling at people. She wasn't happy that everyone kept asking how she was and trying to help her with everything. And if Billy apologized one more time, she was going to hang him in the elevator shaft by his tie.

Everyone met for a late lunch and the entire group was brought up to date on the operation. Marina's knowledge of various weapons came in handy and it was decided that their terrorist cell was definitely not what they thought.

"Our man, Hakim, was on a flight to London early this morning," Harrington said as they were eating. "At this point, it would probably be wise to follow him."

Olivia nodded and seemed to be thinking. "We don't know how much he knows," she said. "Whether he realizes just who was in his warehouse last night, but he's gonna be on edge."

"But he's only one man," Michael said. "There's gotta be more to this than that. Someone he answers to."

"But if he's going back to London after last night," Billy said, "you can bet that's where his superiors are."

"It must kill you to agree with me," Harrington said.

"I don't have a problem with you, Frank, aside from the fact that you're a self-righteous ass, so can we move on, please?"

"Yes, I think that's quite enough," Olivia said. "Marina, I want you and George to stay here and keep an eye on things. We don't know how many people are involved in this, but judging from last nights little encounter, I'd say a lot more than we originally thought."

"Of course," Marina said. She didn't sound happy, but she wasn't arguing either. "Is anyone else staying?"

"Rick should," Michael said.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"Because neither of them speak Arabic and it would be nice to have one of us here."

Rick didn't exactly like the idea, but he wasn't going to challenge Michael in front of everyone. He didn't think it would do any good anyway, but he did intend to voice his concern later.

**CHAOS**

Later came when everyone went upstairs to pack for the trip. In the hallway, Rick pulled Michael aside.

"Can I talk to you a second?" he asked.

"We don't have a lot of time," Michael replied. "What is it?"

"Are you sure about this? Leaving me here?"

"What are you getting at, Martinez?"

"Last night... Billy told me the whole story. Don't you think I should go along?"

Michael looked conflicted for a split second. "We need you here," he said. "And it might be time for a little tough love."

"Michael, this is... More than any of us realized."

"I get that, but there really aren't any other options here."

"I know. I'm just... worried."

"It's been six years and I haven't lost him yet." Michael smirked. "I think he'll survive a few days."

Rick nodded. "I know. I'm not trying to say I'm indispensable or anything—"

"I know. And I appreciate everything you've done. You do have skills the rest of us don't. Unfortunately, that means we need you here."

"Yeah. Take care of him, all right?"

"Don't worry. I will."

Rich watched Michael walk away. He wasn't any less worried, but he knew he had done all he could and that Michael at least would try to help Billy. And Casey would keep them all from getting killed. Still, Rick didn't like staying behind while the rest of his team went to London. It seemed wrong.

**CHAOS**

Somewhere over the Atlantic, Casey reminded himself that strangling Billy would be wrong on multiple levels. Still, the nervous energy emanating from the seat next to him made him want to kill something. Someone.

"Will you sit still?" Casey finally asked.

"I'm sorry," Billy said. "You'd be a bit nervous too if you were in my place."

"I would never be in your place," Casey argued. "Your place is completely irrational."

Billy crossed his arms and stared forward and Casey made the mistake of thinking that was the end of it.

"It's not all that simple," Billy said. "There are some things you just can't control."

"There is nothing I cannot control that would land me in the position in which you now find yourself."

"Well, you've never been in love then."

"I resent that assumption."

"Fine. Tell me otherwise then."

"I didn't say you were wrong. But the assumption that my lack of ridiculous emotional connections makes me somehow 'other' is hurtful."

"Do you even know what that word means, Casey? Have you ever been really hurt? Because from where I'm sitting it doesn't look like it."

"Is there a point?"

"Imagine you were ever attached to anything. And imagine it were taken away from you and there was nothing you could do about it."

Casey seemed to be thinking. "I see," he finally said, but didn't elaborate and Billy didn't really want him to. "Perhaps you should have stayed home."

"Why did I even try to make you understand?"

"I don't know. It's never worked before."

"Well, maybe I keep trying because I know deep down you really care and want to understand, but you can't."

Casey was silent for a moment. "That would be a fair assessment."

Billy smirked and settled back in his seat. Casey still felt the nervous energy, but it didn't annoy him as much as it did before.

**CHAOS**

The plane landed late and there was a car waiting to take them all to SIS headquarters. As they stepped outside, it was raining and everyone noticed Billy take a deep breath.

"You smell that?" he asked no one in particular.

"It smells like rain," Casey said in his usual non-tone. "Dirty, slimy rain."

"There's no need to wax poetic," Billy said.

Casey glared at him.

Michael came up beside them and put his hand on Billy's shoulder. "It smells like home is what he means," he said, for Casey's benefit.

Billy looked at him a little surprised and then they got in the car.

The drive was quiet and Michael was starting to feel Billy's anxiety as Casey had before. It had been ten years since he'd been here and it wasn't a fond farewell. Now, they were going right back to the place Billy had spent so much time years ago.

When they finally arrived, the place was mostly quiet. It was nearing midnight and everyone was tired from the long flight. They were just there to check in with Olivia's superiors before getting some sleep.

Olivia led them to a rather serious looking office and walked right in. The man behind the desk was on the phone, talking animatedly, so fast that most of them could hardly understand what he was saying. He waved them forward, not really paying attention to who they were. The nameplate on his desk said Director Charles Bell.

Finally he finished his call and looked up at the group in his office. "Ah," he said, "your mission has taken a turn, I understand."

"That's right," Olivia said. "Our mark arrived here a few hours ago after someone broke into his New York warehouse."

"Lovely work, sloppy intel," Bell said. "Collins!" Suddenly he turned to Billy as if he had just noticed him. "I never expected to see your ass in this office again." He didn't say it accusingly, or even like he was glad to see Billy. He said it as a matter of fact.

"I didn't expect you to either, sir," Billy said.

"Well, glad you're on the case anyway." Then Bell addressed all of them. "I apologize for keeping this short, but I haven't slept in two days and this sludge they call coffee just doesn't cut it. So, Drummond, e-mail me your status update, and I hope not to see any of you for a few days at least."

With that, Bell walked out of his office. The three ODS members watched him go curiously, but Olivia and Harrington didn't seem at all surprised.

Back outside, Harrington took his own car home and Olivia offered the others a ride.

"You can stay at my house," she said. "Our house, I mean." She looked at Billy.

"You still live there?" he asked.

"Why not? Anyway, it's not big, but there's a guest room and a couch and plenty of food in the refrigerator."

Such a lovely offer could not be refused. And Michael had a feeling Billy would have gone back to his old house whether they went with him or not, and he didn't think leaving the still married couple alone in their house was a good idea.


	10. A Long Night

**Thanks again to my readers, and the happy few who decided to review. I'd love to know what the rest of you are thinking. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Ten "A Long Night"**

Standing on the sidewalk outside his house for the first time in ten years, Billy reached for his keys. He knew he still had one after all this time. Though, the wasn't sure why.

Olivia stood next to the gate as if waiting for him. The little front yard didn't look any different. There was still a flower box under the front window and volunteer daisies along the fence. The door was still faded red and the house was still faded white. It was like coming back in time, only it wasn't at all because things weren't the same. Billy couldn't stay here. It was only temporary.

Still, he headed up the walkway first and slid his key in the lock. It was still sticky and he had to jiggle the key around for a second. He'd almost forgotten that.

Once the door was open and everyone was inside, a whole new series of memories came back to Billy. The clutter, the dusty books, the piano in the corner that looked so very out of place with only Billy's grandmother's vase sitting on it, full of thirsty-looking daisies. The vase had been a wedding present and it always sat on Olivia's piano which was also a wedding present. It was too big for the living room, but there was nothing to to about that, save buy a bigger house and at least when Billy had lived there, neither of them had wanted to move. It seemed that nothing had changed. Next to the piano sat Billy's guitar, recently dusted. Or played.

In the tiny kitchen there were dishes in the sink and the little table was full of mail and other reading material.

The guest room was the first door and Olivia showed Michael and Casey to it while Billy continued looking around. As she left, Olivia had nodded down the hallway, as if to say she was okay with Billy venturing farther into the memories of their life together.

As he walked down the hall, Billy wasn't sure he wanted to do this, but his feet kept moving. He came to a stop before the white door with the brass knob. His fingertips brushed the wood and the door moved open a little. Olivia never closed it all the way. Billy pushed it the rest of the way and his suspicions that nothing had changed were confirmed. It was as if he'd never left; the same white curtains hung to the floor and the same white bedspread lay a bit crooked across the bed. The closet door was half open and clothes were peeking out. The dresser had drawers open and various items scattered across the top, rendering the mirror basically useless.

Billy sat down on the edge of the bed and let out a long sigh. Everything was as he remembered it, as he had imagined it thousands of times in the last ten years. And now that he sat in the middle of his past life, he allowed himself to remember:

_Olivia stood by the window, staring out at nothing. Her long hair which she usually wore up was hanging loosely down her back, curling unevenly. She looked small and frightened even from behind. Her shoulders shook._

"_Are you all right?" Billy asked with a worried tone._

_He watched her head shake, but she didn't look at him. So he came closer and put his hands on her shoulders._

"_What's wrong?" he asked softly._

_Finally, Olivia turned around and buried her face in Billy's chest. She no longer tried to hide her sobs as she clung to his vest, as if afraid he might disappear._

"_Is it your father?" Billy asked. Olivia's father had been suffering from cancer for some time._

"_No," she choked, shaking her head against him._

_Billy couldn't understand. He considered that it might be hormones, but Olivia seemed genuinely distraught._

"_What happened?" he asked._

_After a few more sobs Olivia managed to say, "It's gone. Our..." She couldn't go on, but Billy instantly realized what she meant. He wrapped his arms around her and blinked hard to try to remove the stinging from his eyes. But it was no use. The tears came and fell on Olivia's shoulder._

_But Billy held on. He had to for both of them. He had to pray he was strong enough for this, because he didn't feel like it, but Olivia wouldn't make it through alone._

_Billy held on. For a while, anyway._

**CHAOS**

Olivia knocked on the door and Billy looked up.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "You don't have to knock on your own door, you know."

Olivia shrugged. "I thought you might want space."

Billy shook his head. "Not really. I've had enough of that for ten years."

Olivia sat next to him and looked around the room. "Guess I haven't changed much," she said.

"Yes, the decorating is about fifteen years out of date."

"As I recall, you chose most of this."

"Well, there you go."

They shared a sad sort of smile. There were a lot of good memories mixed in with the bad. But the bad ones just made more noise.

"I was thinking of November of '99," Billy said.  
>Olivia looked at him for a second, not saying anything. "Why?" she asked.<p>

Billy shrugged. "I don't know. It was so long ago, but I can't help feeling it was a part of... everything."

"Of course it was." Olivia stared straight forward. "You know I think about... about it. I wonder sometimes if things had been different..."

"If we would still be together?" Billy knew what she was thinking.

Olivia nodded slowly. "I can't help it," she said.

"It died," Billy said, uncharacteristically blunt. "Nothing anyone could do about that."

"I guess it was just a dream. I mean, you always said—"

"We are nothing without our dreams," Billy finished. "I didn't mean those dreams. But... honestly, I suppose they're the only kind I have anymore."

"The what ifs?"

Billy nodded. "I mean, you're right. If it had survived, we'd have been parents and it would have changed us... But it didn't."

"Were we doomed?" Olivia asked, seeming to want an actual answer.

"I don't know," Billy said. Then he stood up. "We should get some sleep."

Olivia looked like she was about to say something and then thought better of it. She nodded. "Goodnight."

As Billy walked away and closed the door behind him, he couldn't help feeling she had been about to ask him to stay with her. And he didn't know what his answer would have been.

**CHAOS**

Michael was still up when Billy returned to the living room. He was sitting on the couch facing the bay window at the front of the house.

"You okay?" he asked, not looking at Billy.

"That is not a good descriptive term for how I am right now," Billy said, sitting next to Michael.

Michael turned to look his friend in the eye. "Martinez said you told him what happened with you and Olivia," he said.

"Most of it," Billy agreed.

"What did you leave out?"

"Oh, just the part where Olivia was pregnant for about six weeks."

"What?" Michael was surprised that Billy would just tell him that.

"It was the fall of 1999. A little over a year before... before everything else."

"And the baby died?" There was obvious sympathy in Michael's voice which was new.

Billy nodded. "I like to think it had nothing to do with what happened, but that's just not realistic."

"I'm sorry." Michael sounded like he really was. "I remember when Fay and I wanted to have kids... Glad we didn't now, but I can't imagine..."

"No." Billy shook his head. "No one can."

"Is that why you split up?"

"No. Not as such. I think... maybe it started something I just didn't realize."

"And after that?" Michael asked cautiously.

"After that, I started to become the man you know today. The unflappable, unaffected, country-less waif you discovered nearly seven years ago."

Michael looked at Billy for a second, as if thinking about that statement. "Not totally unflappable," he finally said.


	11. The Sun'll Come out Tomorrow

**Thanks for the reviews. I love to know what you guys are thinking.**

**Chapter Eleven "The Sun'll Come Out Tomorrow"**

Billy woke early to the sound of rain pelting the front window. Before he opened his eyes, he took in the sound and the smell of home. He could have imagined everything was okay if he hadn't been sleeping on the couch which was terribly uncomfortable.

Billy groaned as he stretched and sat up. The house was silent except for the constant barrage of rain. Billy looked across the room and thought of how many times he had sat there with Olivia just talking or playing music together.

With that thought, Billy got up and reached for his guitar. It was one of several, but his favorite. The others were stored away in the attic. He had been surprised that it wasn't covered with dust, but he assumed Olivia had at least dusted it. She hadn't known how to play last he knew, but that didn't mean she hadn't picked it up since he left. He wouldn't be surprised.

Running his fingers over the strings, Billy started to think that Olivia had been learning to play because the guitar was in tune. Either that, or she had been obsessive about keeping things the way they were when he left.

That thought scared Billy a little as well as making him wonder. Olivia had said she never meant to leave for good. Did that mean she still held on to the hope that they would be together again? It was impossible. At least, Billy thought so, anyway.

He pushed the thoughts away as he played some familiar, simplistic chords. He didn't think the sound would wake anyone up. It was good to have part of his morning ritual again. Of course, he usually didn't play such silly songs.

Billy was surprised when he heard the bedroom door open and bare feet on the wood floor of the hallway. Then there was another sound: first soft humming and then singing. Billy knew he shouldn't have expected anything else.

"The sun'll come out tomorrow." Olivia's voice carried through the living room. "Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun." She was standing behind the couch now, and Billy could feel her voice in his feet. He had forgotten what that felt like.

When they got to the end of the song, it got quieter instead of louder. With the words, "so you gotta hang on till tomorrow. Come what may," Olivia's voice became halting. But it was the last line that made Billy's heart drop to his stomach: "You're always a day away."

It seemed like such an innocent song, but he should have known better. Nothing in this house had ever been that simple. The way they made music together had always been emotionally charged, intimate. He really should have known better.

Billy set his guitar back in it's stand and turned to see Olivia still standing with her hands resting on the back of the couch. In her sweats and tank top with slightly disheveled hair, she looked just like the girl he'd met fifteen years before.

**CHAOS**

Rick wasn't exactly bored. He wasn't happy to be where he was, but Marina and George kept him more than entertained. The latter had seemed reserved before, but with just the three of them, he talked a lot more. Rick felt that it might be okay to ask George about his history with Billy.

"Oh, yeah," George said, nodding. "We worked together almost from the beginning. I was recently promoted and he was part of my team. He was an excellent agent from the start. I've never known anyone better... Except maybe Marina here." George smiled at his colleague.

But Marina frowned back. "Your compliment is egregiously misplaced," she said. "In no universe am I ever going to be as good as Billy Collins. I have my strengths, true, but lack a certain quality of well-roundedness."

George put up his hands in concession. "As you say," he agreed. "I suppose that's what always made Billy so good. He's got a little of everything."

Rick nodded, understanding perfectly. "It makes me wonder," he said. "How could MI-6 ever let him go?"

George bit his lip and Marina acted like she hadn't heard. Rick thought they were just going to ignore the question until George sighed.

"It's a complicated story," he said. "And I'm not at liberty to share most details. But I will say, Billy didn't deserve what happened to him. It was a lot of politics and bad timing, really."

Rick didn't really understand, but he could at least accept the explanation. Maybe someday Billy would tell him more, but that would have to wait.

As it was, the three of them were stuck in a hotel room, running surveillance. It wasn't the most exciting, or interesting job, and Rick could tell that even with her injury, Marina was itching to move. So, he thought he would make a suggestion.

"I'm going to to get some food," Rick said. "Anyone want to come with me?"

Marina looked up at him, seeming very much as if she would like to.

"Go ahead," George said. "I can watch things here."

"I'll bring you back a sandwich," Marina said as she stood up a little stiffly.

"And a gallon of tea," George said.

Marina smirked. "Of course."

Rick was glad that his plan succeeded. Marina seemed to be in a much better mood as they left the hotel in search of sustenance.

**CHAOS**

Olivia dropped her hands to her sides and tried not to think too much about what had just happened. It was like old times and she couldn't afford the nostalgia at the moment. Billy had remained distant since they met again and she didn't want to push because she knew it would only push him away.

"Are you hungry?" she asked with a weak smile. It wasn't really an important question because she planned on making breakfast anyway.

"Yeah," Billy said, his face seemingly impassive, but Olivia could see the conflict in his eyes he tried so hard to hide. She wanted to stare into his eyes forever and discover more of what it was he was hiding, but she was afraid of what she would find there. Afraid that the man she had loved didn't exist anymore.

Olivia turned around and walked into the kitchen. She wanted to say something, but words failed her. This was not an unusual occurrence when it came to that man. Olivia had always been sure of herself, except when she was with Billy. And now that they'd been apart for ten years, it was ten years worse.

If she were being honest, Olivia would admit she really wanted things to be the way they were. That was why she hadn't felt it strange to invite them all to her house. But in the light of day, she could see problems with her plan, or lack thereof. Olivia wasn't very good at planning these things.

She made breakfast in silence, trying without success not to think. As much as she tried to focus on the job they had to do, she couldn't seem to shake the feelings that seeing Billy again produced. And she wasn't exactly doing herself any favors. If she'd laid in bed listening to him play instead of getting up and singing with him, this wouldn't be so much of a problem.

But who was she kidding? It was a problem. She might have shown more control and made it _look_ like less of a problem, but that wouldn't change the reality.

Olivia was half relieved and half disappointed when Michael and Casey came out for breakfast. Michael ended up in the chair that creaked and though Billy gave him a funny look, he didn't bother explaining.

**CHAOS**

George told himself it was nothing. That Rick and Marina were just enjoying the fresh air and lost track of time. But he knew better. He knew that when they were on a mission, Marina had a laser focus. Nothing deterred her, even the most boring surveillance work.

And it was not lost on George that neither of his colleagues was answering their phone. He tried again. Still nothing. Right to voicemail.

"Damn it," George muttered and walked over to the window. People walked up and down the sidewalks, but the two he was looking for weren't there.

George went back to the computers and tapped into the security footage along this street. He followed Rick and Marina's movements until they disappeared into a small cafe and didn't come out again. George could only assume there was an alley behind the cafe, but there were no cameras. He had no choice but to go after them.

George was on edge as he walked the way his friends had gone. If something happened to them, he could be next. Still, he had a hard time imagining anyone getting the better of Rick and Marina in broad daylight.

When he got to the cafe, George entered cautiously. It looked innocent enough, but neither Rick nor Marina were anywhere to be seen. He went up to the counter and asked if anyone had seen them.

"Oh, they were in here a while ago," the girl at the register said. "The girl had a cute accent. I think they went through the back."

"Why would they go that way?" George asked.

"We have an entrance there too. I thought maybe they were sightseeing." The girl looked curiously at George. "Is something wrong?"

George faked a convincing smile. "Not at all. Thank you very much."

With that, he hurried out the back way.


	12. Lost

**I don't know if anyone is still reading this story. I know it's been a year and a half since I posted, but I found myself with some inspiration, and interest in the lives of these characters again, so I decided to try to finish what I started. I no longer have a beta reader for this story, so anyone interested is welcome to PM me.**

**Chapter Twelve "Lost"**

It was late afternoon and Olivia had spent most of the day searching out possible hideouts for Hakim with Michael. They had yet to find anything promising, but the conversation had been interesting to say the least. And perhaps a bit more than uncomfortable. Michael had pulled no punches when he started what to Olivia felt like an interrogation.

"What exactly are your intentions concerning Operative Collins?" he said without preamble.

From the driver's seat, Olivia stared at Michael for a second. She wasn't sure what he was asking or why.

"I don't know what you mean," she said. "Or don't know the answer. I'm not sure."

"You never divorced him," Michael stated bluntly. "And since I know how _that_ works, I'm assuming you're still holding out for something."

Olivia was surprised at how straightforward Michael was being. She hadn't expected this, and she wasn't ready for it.

"I don't know," she said. "I suppose I'm the hopelessly hopeful sort of person who sees meaning in holding on so long."

Michael shook his head. "I think there's more to it than that," he said. "I think your afraid to admit it, even to yourself because you think you've lost your chance or something."

"How would you know?"

"How would I know? Because my wife left me, and I was too afraid to do anything about it before it was too late. Then when I finally did try to get her back it was over."

"And what was that? A month or two?" Olivia said, not really hiding the bitterness in her voice. "It's been ten years, and I was the one who left."

Michael shook his head. "I'm not trying to say it's the same," he said. "Just that I know how you feel, and I think you have a better shot than I did."

Olivia's eyes flickered. "And what do you base this on?"

"On the fact that Billy is extremely forgiving."

Olivia stared at the road, blinking hard. "It's one thing to forgive, but quite another to..." But she couldn't finish what she wanted to say. She couldn't even think it.

**CHAOS**

Billy drove for two reasons. One was that Billy always drove. The other was that this was London. Casey focused on their objective, which was scouting out possible hideouts from the information Harrington had sent them that morning. It was dreary work made even drearier by the fact that Billy was mostly silent.

Not that Casey like to listen to Billy talk, but it was unnatural for him not to. Billy had been a little too silent for Casey's taste since this whole thing started.

Not surprisingly, they didn't find much. If anyone knew anything about Fahd Hakim, they weren't talking.

"I think drastic personality shifts need to be documented at least a week in advance," Casey said, surprising Billy.

"Do you know how little sense that actually makes?" Billy asked with a tone resembling irritation.

"About as much sense as you behaving like this."

"It's not as If I can turn my brain on and off like you do."

"There are two options I see as acceptable in this circumstance: either you stop acting so weird, or you tell me exactly _why_ you're acting weird. I am open to whichever option you prefer."

"You make it sound so easy."

"That's because it is."

"In your mind where everything is facts and logic. I can't explain this to you, Casey because it doesn't make sense."

"Most of the things you do don't make sense. I think I can keep up."

Billy rolled his eyes. He wasn't doing a very good job of getting Casey to drop it, and he didn't want to explain anything because Casey would never understand and would more likely say something demeaning.

The only other option was to start acting normal again, and Billy knew he couldn't do that. Not convincingly anyway.

"All right," Billy finally said. "What 'facts' do you want to know?"

"That's better," Casey said. "I told you once that your lack of openness offended me. That is still the case. However, I am willing to reevaluate that provided you start talking. From the beginning, please."

**CHAOS**

When Olivia's phone rang, she was relieved. She didn't know how much longer she could field Michael's questions.

"Go ahead, George," she said, putting the phone on speaker.

"Uh," George began, "Has any of you heard from Rick or Marina?"

Michael and Olivia exchanged worried looks.

"No," Michael said. "Why?"

"Because they went out to get lunch and didn't come back, and I can't find them or reach their phones."

Olivia cursed under her breath. "Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm heading back to the hotel," George said. "I'm going to see if I can get anything from traffic cameras around the area they went missing."

"All right, let us know what you find." Olivia ended the call and pulled over to the side of the road.

"All right?" Michael said.

Olivia held up her hand. "I need you to be quiet for a second," she said.

Michael sat back in his seat, taking the time to think for himself. Suddenly, Olivia picked up her phone and dialed one of the first numbers. After a second, someone answered.

"Billy?" she said. "Meet back at headquarters... Rick and Marina have gone missing..." she shook her head as if he could see her. "I can't think of any other reason."

When she hung up, Michael stared at Olivia. She pulled back out into the street and drove almost quickly toward MI-6 headquarters.

"Any other reason?" Michael asked.

"We've been made," she said. "They know who we are."

**CHAOS**

Rick woke to the sound of Marina cursing. For such a small, unassuming girl, she had quite the vocabulary. The other things Rick noticed were that he was lying on a metal surface, and it was too dark to tell if his eyes were open or not.

"Marina?" he said, and his voice echoed off more metal.

"About time you woke up, Martinez," her clear British accent was diluted with pain. "I was beginning to think you'd died."

"How long have I been out?"

"Don't know." Marina hissed and let out another curse. "Can't move with this damned gunshot wound."

"Is it getting worse?" Right began to feel his way along the floor toward the sound of her voice.

"Left my meds in the hotel, not that I need them, but I think the stitches might have torn open."

"That could be bad. I mean, worse than being stuck in a—shipping container?" Rick reached a metal wall and could feel Marina's body heat next to him.

"Seems so." Marina swatted Rick's hand away as he reached her. "Wonder where they're taking us."

"And why. If they know who we are, why not just kill us?"

"Maybe they want something. Prisoner exchange? Who knows?"

"Higgins isn't going to trade for me."

Marina laughed humorlessly. "I doubt if I'd get traded for either."

"But Michael, Billy, and Casey will come for me. Wherever we are."

"You put a lot of faith in those lads. I'm not too keen on waiting to see if they come."

"Well, you can't move, so escaping isn't really an option even if we could find a way out."

"I'll be fine in a minute. We can't just hang about waiting to get killed."

"You should let me look at your leg."

"I can't see my own hand before my face, Rick." Marina's sardonic tone seemed to dissipate. "There's nothing you can do for me now."

"Okay, then let me try to figure out where we are before we make any moves. I can feel my way around this box and let you know what I find."

"Fine, go to it then." Marina's voice was tight with pain again. Rick hoped that help would come soon because he didn't think she would last much longer.

As he stood up and felt along the wall, Rick thought about what his team might be doing. They had all gone off to London. Not knowing how much time had passed, Rick couldn't even be sure if they were looking for him. And what if Marina were right? What if no one were coming for them?

Rick put those thoughts out of his mind and continued feeling along the wall. He reached one end of the container and started across to the other side. He realized this must be the back, since there was no seam in the metal wall. So, he moved up the opposite side, noting when he passed Marina again because of her labored breathing.

Upon finding the front end of the shipping container, Rick tried to see of the doors would move, but they were sealed shut. There wasn't even the slightest crack of light coming through, and Rick began to hope the container wasn't air tight. In this big of a space, they would probably die of thirst—or in Marina's case, blood loss—before they died of suffocation.


	13. Mission Objective

**This chapter turned out a little different than I thought it would, but this whole story is kind of a series of interesting discoveries for me. I'm glad there are still some readers out there enjoying it.**

**Chapter Thirteen "Mission Objective"**

"Have you all suddenly gone out of your wits?" Billy demanded of the others in the room. Michael, Casey, Olivia, and Harrington all stared at him. It was four to one. He wasn't getting through to them. Nothing seemed to be enough to convince them. "We can't just leave Rick and Marina to fend for themselves. We need to get back to New York right away."

"We don't know where they are," Harrington argued. "It could be a waste of a very long flight indeed."

"So you think we're just gonna sit here and do nothing?" Billy knew his expression was taking a turn from stern and demanding to something resembling a kicked puppy.

"Not nothing," Michael said. "George is tracking them as we speak, but if they're moved out of the city, we want to know before we fly across the world again."

"Transporting two prisoners is not an easy task," Olivia said. "Especially when one of them happens to be Marina Walters, but we won't know that until we gather more information. I agree that we need to find them, and soon, but Michael's right. We can't just fly across the world before we know where we're going."

Casey was the only one who hadn't said anything. Billy hadn't thought to rely on him for back up in this debate, but he was the only one left.

"Do you remember when Rick ate that scorpion?" Billy directed the question at Casey.

"Yes," Casey replied, his tone questioning why that was relevant.

"And the time he kidnapped that arms dealer because we couldn't, or when he faced down those Bolivian cartel chaps and got shot for his trouble?"

"Your point?"

"He did all those things for us. Because we needed him to. And now he needs us, and we're sitting around talking about it like it's not a life or death situation."

"I might agree with you." Casey remained monotone. "But I'm not in charge here. There's no sense appealing to me."

Billy sighed. Yet another failure in his attempts to make his next move a little less uncomfortable. "I guess I don't have a choice then."

"Don't to anything stupid, Collins," Harrington said.

"As far as your concerned, every move I make is a stupid one, Frank. So why should you concern yourself as to whether or not I get disavowed by another country?"

"Billy," Michael interrupted. "We are going to help Rick. We just can't go in blind. A better option would be to find Hakim and get him to give us their location."

"Because that's been working so well up to now?"

"We have more motivation. We will find them, but we need to stick together on this. No heroics. You may not care if the United States throws you out on your ass, but I sure as hell do. So take a minute; clear your head, and then we can decide on the best way to get Rick and Marina back alive."

Michael was a hard man to argue with, especially when he felt so strongly about something as to raise his voice. Normally he was the epitome of calm, but Billy realized that recent events must have had their effects on the team leader as well. He was responsible for all of them, and now one was missing. Billy had a right to be worried, but Michael must have shouldered the blame for all this, even if no one else thought he should.

So, Billy took his moment. He left Olivia's office and wandered down the hallways, taking in he familiar sights that had changed far too much in the past ten years for his liking. There was new carpet, and all the coffee stains Billy remembered were long gone. The doorway to the break room that used to squeak on it's hinges was now silent. It was strange after seeing how unchanged his house was, to discover that the rest of the world had indeed gone on without him. Olivia was the only one who stayed the same. She hadn't changed in the slightest since Billy last saw her. Granted, he hadn't been paying much attention that night.

**CHAOS**

Rick found himself wishing there were ceiling tiles to count. However, the shipping container was completely empty and completely dark. At this point, he would take any distraction to make himself forget how hungry he was, how badly his head hurt. He knew Marina must have been worse off.

Her breathing remained steady but tight in the interval of time since Rick had returned to her side. She didn't speak, and Rick couldn't think of anything to say. He wasn't good with dangerous situations like this. He never really had been. He faked it all right sometimes, but it was clear that he would never be like Michael, Billy, or Casey. Billy had always been more honest about fear, though. Rick found himself calling on those memories to keep himself sane.

Marina's breathing hitched, and Rick turned to face her, even though he couldn't see anything. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why would you ask a question like that?" she replied. "I've got a bloody great hole in my leg. I hear that's unhealthy."

"I mean, is it getting worse?"

"Been getting worse ever since I came to." Marina grunted. "Not much to do about it, though."

"Can't I help? Maybe use my jacket to replace the bandages or something?"

"It's no good if we can't see how bad it is. And it's cold in here. You're gonna need that jacket."

Rick leaned his head against the wall. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"Let's just keep our minds off it, yeah? Tell me about your life—your family or something."

"Okay, um, I've only been with the CIA for about a year. My mother is very proud. She still tries to make me lunch before I go to work. I think she forgets that I live across town from her."

Marina laughed. "Sounds like a lovely woman."

"She is. She's kind of the only person who believed I could really make it. My brother thought I was nuts for joining the CIA."

"My mum still thinks I should get married and have a dozen children or some such."

"You don't want to get married?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I've got a fiance back in London. Life's just so busy, we haven't set a date. I suppose a lot of people choose a career over love these days."

"I don't know. You really don't have to. I mean, Billy and Olivia were together."

"And look what happened there? No, I don't mean that it's impossible. Just difficult. You got a girl back home, Rick?"

"Yeah. We actually work together. She's my boss, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"She's the deputy director of Clandestine Services."

"Oh, I think I met her when we first arrived. She smiles a lot."

"Yeah..." Rick closed his eyes. Not that it made a difference. He could see Adele in his mind, smell her perfume. He suddenly found himself wondering if he would ever see her again.

As if reading his mind, Marina spoke again. "We'll get out of here, Rick. Even if no one else comes, Billy will."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's no stranger to risking everything for what he thinks is right. Remember when you asked why he was decommissioned?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he decided to do the right thing instead of the authorized one. I can't tell you the mission details, but he didn't hesitate to give up his career, his whole life for what he believed in. He's coming."

Rick nodded to himself. He knew that. He didn't know why he ever doubted. They were in a tight spot, sure, but Billy would come. He had to.

**CHAOS**

Olivia found Billy standing outside their old bullpen, staring through the glass wall at the agents working away inside—just as they had once done together. Life had seemed so simple back then, in spite of the dangers they regularly faced. So much had changed in ten years. Olivia had her own team, a fancy office, and all the prestige that came with it. Meanwhile, Billy was a member of an elite CIA team very far away from home. He might as well have lived on another planet all this time.

"What're you looking at?" Olivia asked.

Billy turned his head toward her as if just noticing he was not alone. "Everything's different around here," he said. "New carpets, new computers, even those inspirational posters in the break room." Billy moved away from the glass, now fully facing Olivia. "Everything but you."

She averted her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Everything from the way you wear your hair, to your shoes, to that lavender scented hand lotion is the same as it was when I first met you. It's as if the whole world carried on without you."

"It's a different lotion. The other was discontinued." Olivia seemed disappointed by this fact.

"You're missing the point."

"No I'm not. I see what you're saying. I've known it for a long time, now. I'm surprised you noticed."

"I'm a spy."

Olivia tilted her head skeptically.

"And I know you," Billy amended. "And that's surprising to me."

"Why? We were together for five years."

"And apart for ten. I thought that mattered, but here I see it didn't—not for you, anyway."

"You haven't changed either, ya know."

"Is that so?"

"You think you have. But you're still trying to do something you don't understand. You don't know why you do this, but you have to. You don't know why you want to give up all the trust you've built to save two people you haven't known that long. They matter to you, but I don't think you know why."

"And you think you know why?"

"No. I don't know that any of us really do this for the reasons we think we do. We never know until we're asked to make that choice. That being the case, perhaps you do know better than the rest of us. You're the only one I know who's had to make that choice."

"There wasn't a choice." Billy shook his head. "There never is between political stability and innocent lives."

Olivia nodded. "You did save those people. Maybe if I'd have been there things would have been different."

"Different how?"

"I can't say what I would have done. I'll never know unless I'm faced with the same thing. But if I had helped you, maybe they would have sent me off too."

"You can't be saying you want that."

"Of course not, but at least you wouldn't have been alone."

Billy took a step closer to Olivia. "You want to know why I do this, Liv?" His eyes widened and his nostrils flared. "I may once have had illusions of patriotism, heroism, maybe, but there's no loyalty as can hold me anymore. I do it because I have to. Because I'm damned good at it, and because it's all I am anymore. It's a good thing you weren't there because I wouldn't have done it if I thought I had something to lose."

Olivia fell silent. She had never expected this honesty from him. She wanted to tell him that he hadn't lost her. Not yet. But how could she say such a thing when they lived in different worlds now? When ten years had past with not a word between them? They were still married, still the same people who had loved each other so terribly.

Olivia felt a knot tightening in her throat. She could not say any more, and there was no more to say. All those years of nothing had left a pleasant absence of closure, a distorted hope that it wasn't over. Now, Billy's words seemed so final. She may have been waiting for him, but he had obviously moved on.

The silence was lifted when Harrington came down the hall with an announcement. "George found something."


	14. An Extended Stay in History

**The end of this chapter turned out differently than I planned, but I hope you guys like it. Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Chapter Fourteen "An Extended Stay in History"**

Billy knew he was fidgeting, tapping his feet and pulling his hands in and out of his pockets. He knew it irritated Casey who was standing right next to him. But at the moment, everyone's focus was on the computer monitor where George was showing them what he'd discovered with the help of some U.S. intelligence agencies.

"As you can see from these satellite images," George's voice came over the speakers, "the kidnappers loaded Marina and Rick onto this cargo ship. I checked with the port, and the whole thing seems a bit dodgy. Best I can tell, it's headed for Dover."

"That's at least a six day journey," Harrington said. "Where are they now?"

"They've reached international waters," George replied. "An attack on the ship would be—risky for all involved."

"And the other option is waiting for them to arrive," Olivia said pensively. "Either way there are a lot of risks."

Billy was still frustrated with the perceived inaction of his colleagues, but he tried to make his next words as diplomatic as possible. "Are you seriously considering leaving Rick and Marina in the hands of terrorists for a week?"

"If we attack the ship, they could be dead before we reach them. If we wait, they'll be bringing them strait to us."

"If we wait, they may be dead anyway. Marina is injured. You think she can survive six days with no medical care?"

"Honestly? Yes. I don't think we have a choice. Any attempt on that ship would be too dangerous for the two of them and us."

Michael interjected. "They're probably using that ship for smuggling purposes. At this point, they don't know we're on to them. They don't know who Rick and Marina are, so they're probably safe for now. If we can catch them when they come to port, we may have a chance to stop them."

"I could be too late by then," Billy said.

George's voice crackled over the speakers again. "I've gained access to thermal imaging photos, and I'll be following the ship's movements. They're keeping Rick and Marina below, but I can barely make them out. So far, they seem to be okay."

"So far," Billy repeated.

"I hate to say it," Casey interjected, "but Martinez can handle himself. And Walters seems to be quite capable as well. We stand a better chance of getting them back alive if we wait."

There was no sympathy in Casey's voice, but Billy almost thought he saw some in his eyes. It could have been the light, but Billy would take it. He would believe Casey was worried about Rick too, because he knew it had happened before. And hopefully this wouldn't be the last time they all worried about their not-so-young-anymore Rick.

**CHAOS**

Someone left food when Rick and Marina were sleeping. They also left a flashlight and a pile of simple first aid supplies. That part didn't make much sense to Rick, but he wasn't going to complain. After so long in pitch black, the light was a welcome relief, but they conserved it. Their hosts might not be so generous as to provide extra batteries. The food was just energy bars and a plastic water bottle. They conserved that too, not knowing if they would get any more. Rick's stomach growled as he thought of how long it had been since he'd eaten. He couldn't remember.

It took some convincing to get Marina to let him look at her leg, but Rick was nothing if not persuasive. He had learned a lot of that from Billy, but the puppy dog eyes and endearing naivete were his own. Once he did see the state of her gunshot wound, Rick had cause to be concerned. It was bleeding through the stitches and a bit warm. Thankfully, there was some antiseptic left with the bandages. Rick had to hope that would be enough.

Marina cursed at him as he worked on re-bandaging her leg. After sleeping in a metal box, her patience had waned to nothing. Rick could understand. He'd been shot before, and there was nothing easy about it. He had tried to be a tough guy about it, but Marina seemed more to want him to leave her alone than offer any attempt at preserving her pride.

"Bloody hell, that hurts," Marina concluded when Rick had finished wrapping up her leg. There was blood on his hands, but he didn't waste their water cleaning them.

"That should last a while, though," he said.

"Thank you." Her voice was gruff, but the meaning was still clear. "If not for you, I'd probably die of an infection."

"Probably not. You're welcome, anyway."

"You seem to have some experience in this area."

"Experience getting shot, yes. I almost died on a mission in Bolivia. Billy held a tourniquet on my leg while Michael ran fifteen miles to get help."

"Billy doesn't like blood."

"I know. It surprises me he was able to do it, but he did seem very stressed throughout the whole thing."

"A friend getting shot will do that to anyone."

"Yeah, I guess so."

There was a long pause. Then Marina took a deep breath. "Rick?

"Hmm?"

"I think we both know where this is headed."

"What do you mean?"

"The food and medical supplies. They're keeping us alive for a reason."

"I was trying not to think about it."

"No matter what, I want you to promise me you won't talk."

"You don't even have to ask that."

"They have _two_ hostages, Rick. They only need one."

"Don't think that way. Help is coming. We can hold out a little longer."

"You Americans don't listen very well." Marina shifted and grunted in pain. "They may try to motivate you by threatening me. If that happens, I want you to promise that you'll remember this mission is more important than one life."

Rick hesitated, taking a deep breath. "Marina, I'd give my life for my country. I'd never compromise a mission."

"We're all willing to give our lives. It's a lot harder to watch someone give theirs."

"Nothing will make me talk. If anything, I'd consider it disrespectful to your impressive fortitude."

Marina laughed and then hissed. "You've been around Billy too long."

"He does rub off—In a good way."

"Yes. Yes, in a good way."

**CHAOS**

Billy sipped tea. After so many years drinking coffee at the office, it was a strange sensation. Like relaxing in the middle of a hurricane. It was strong black tea with sugar, the same way he drank his coffee. It was still weird. They way being back here was weird. In every possible sense of the word.

Billy was starting to wonder if he knew which way was up anymore. Everything he thought he could count on seemed to be floating away, even the parts of himself he still trusted. He didn't know anything, and that was going to get them all in trouble.

He tried not to think about it. It would be easier to pretend nothing bothered him, to act like he was fine. Except Billy knew he was far beyond that now. Michael and Casey already knew he wasn't fine, and they might have been wishing they'd left him at home.

Billy almost wished he'd never come. He wished he'd never left in the first place. It was a selfish, cowardly thing, but if he hadn't gotten himself deported, things might have worked out okay. Olivia might have come home. They would have gotten back to their lives. Their empty, broken lives. They had already crossed some kind of line. Already on the path that got them where they were now. Being deported only sped up the process.

Billy didn't like to think there was something he couldn't fix, but when it came to Olivia, that seemed to be the case more often than not. Yet, he still couldn't let go. The last few days had proven that to him. There would never be any closure because it shouldn't have been this way. He should have been better. He should have been braver.

Olivia wanted him back. He could tell. Every word she spoke to him, every look told him she was still holding on too. But wanting something didn't make it happen. It didn't fix the problem of living an ocean away from each other or the decade they had been apart. Wanting to fix things didn't accomplish a bloody thing.

Billy tossed the paper cup into a nearby garbage can. It was down to cold, saturated leaf particles at the bottom. Tea was supposed to have a calming effect. It did not. Rick and Marina were still in the hands of terrorists, and Billy still couldn't figure out how to deal with the fact that he couldn't fix his relationship with his wife.

**CHAOS**

Casey disguised his desire to check into a hotel as another example of his general dislike for mankind. And no one really doubted he didn't _want_ to stay with Olivia anymore. But he had other reasons. None that he would admit to, but Billy could tell, and he suspected Michael could as well. Still, the other two members of the ODS gathered their things from Olivia's—Billy's—house. Billy tried to tell himself it was just a matter of convenience, that there just wasn't enough space, and the couch was uncomfortable anyway.

He was able to keep on telling himself that until the door closed, Michael and Casey were gone, and he was standing in the living room, staring at Olivia who was staring back at him. They both knew this wasn't about convenience or personal space. It was about Billy and Olivia, alone in their home again.

This time, neither of them could walk away. They couldn't say they were tired, that they'd talk about it later. Because it was later—much, much later. Ten years was too long to wait for this conversation.

And neither Billy nor Olivia knew what to say.

As silence settled over the small house and faint rays of sunlight streamed through the front window, Olivia pulled the clip out of her hair. The dark, wavy mass fell over her shoulders. It wasn't an unconscious choice. When Olivia's hair was down, it meant she was vulnerable, trusting. She had no reason to be now, and Billy found himself afraid that he would betray whatever trust she had left in him.

"I called your mum."

It was the last thing he expected her to say, and it seemed so out of place. "Why?"

Olivia shrugged. "You haven't seen her in ten years either. The next few days will be a lot of waiting and watching. I thought she'd like to see you. She'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

Billy wasn't sure how to feel about that. His mother. He had thought of her so many times, but unlike Olivia, he'd written her letters and called on her birthday. It wasn't necessarily better, but different.

"Thank you," he said.

Olivia shrugged again. She was stalling. She wanted to talk about something else, but she was afraid to. That was what drove them apart in the first place, and Billy was just now seeing it. He had to do something, say anything, but nothing came to him. There were no words to open this long closed subject between them.

Billy moved closer to Olivia, knowing that proximity would only be more distracting, but unable to resist. He knew his words earlier had given her the wrong impression. He made her think he was resigned to their situation because he wanted her to think that. He wanted her to have closure, to give up on him. Yet, he knew he would never feel that way about her. There would be no closure and certainly no letting go. He couldn't expect that of her either.

"Your hair even smells the same," Billy said, as if their conversation that afternoon was still going on.

Olivia ran her hand absently along the tangles. Before he could think, Billy's hand reached out and took hers. His thumb brushed against the cool smoothness of her hair and his fingers wrapped around her fingers. They stood frozen there. It was the first time they had touched in ten years.

Olivia stared, wide-eyed, as if she had been expecting anything but this. It made sense that she would be prepared for all of Billy's words. She'd heard them all before. He'd given her no reason to suspect that he still wanted her though. He felt a pang of guilt at that thought. She deserved far more than the indifference he had attempted to show her.

There were still so many objections, so many obstacles. But standing there, looking into her wide, gray eyes, Billy could only think of all the time he had missed with her, and how much he wished he could have it back. How much he wished he could have _her_ back.

Olivia inhaled sharply. "Did you mean it?" she asked. "When you said you wouldn't have taken the risk if you had something to lose?"

Billy could only nod, wondering where his voice had gone.

"But you did." Olivia looked up away from his face, trying to gain some composure. "You do." Her gaze returned to his, and she no longer tried to hide the glassy look in her eyes. "I missed you," she whispered, reaching out with her free hand to touch the side of his face.

Billy put his arm around Olivia's waist. Suddenly all the obstacles and objections faded from his mind. He knew he would have to face them at some point, but this seemed so much more important. The smell of her hair, the feel of her hands, the quirk in her lips when she got nervous. These things were important. Olivia was important.

And when he kissed her, Billy wasn't thinking about deportation or terrorists or Rick. If he had, he may have felt guilty. But he didn't.


	15. Waiting Through the Illusion

**Thanks to Faye Dartmouth for beta reading this chapter! Just for fun, see if you can spot the references to a couple of Chaos episodes I threw in there. I was having a bit of fun.**

**Chapter Fifteen "Waiting Through the Illusion"**

Billy woke to sunlight streaming in through the white curtains of his bedroom. His bedroom. The sheets were worn soft, and the comforter was draped awkwardly. Olivia always stole the covers. He hadn't forgotten. On the nights he slept alone, Billy had always wished for someone to steal the covers.

Billy turned to face his wife—_his wife_. She was still asleep with her hair falling in her face. There was one section that moved back and forth as she breathed. Up close, he could see her freckles under her black eyelashes. For a moment, Billy wished this could last forever.

But he couldn't reject reality any longer. He was still deported; Rick was still in the hands of terrorists. One night wasn't going to fix that. Maybe it was a start. At least they knew where they both stood now. Or did they? They hadn't talked about anything. They might have been more confused now that anything.

But Billy had noticed several things since last night. Like how many scars Olivia had collected in the last ten years. He thought she probably had more than he did. There was an old bullet wound on her left side he'd never seen before, and a long cut on the inside of her right arm. Those were the more noticeable ones.

Olivia blinked, her eyelids somewhat sticky from sleep. She saw Billy lying there beside her and a look of mild surprise crossed her face.

"I thought it might have been a very vivid dream," she said in a sleepy voice.

Billy shook his head. "I could never have dreamed we'd be here."

"I always did." She reached out and touched his face. There were a couple of days worth of stubble along his jaw, scratching at the soft inside of her hand.

"I should never have doubted you," Billy said.

"You had every reason to. I did leave without a word."

"I let myself believe you wouldn't be back."

Olivia pulled her hand back and pushed the hair out of her face. "How did we lose faith in each other?"

Billy sighed. "I think that conversation is going to take longer than we have right now."

"You're right. We're going to be late."

Olivia immediately switched gears, and Billy wasn't surprised. She had always been able to compartmentalize very well in spite of her feelings. Before long, they were both up and dressed and heading out the door. It felt like the old days, rushing off to work together. Only this time, they were rushing to wait for news of their hostage friends.

**CHAOS**

Casey didn't particularly like prep-work. He preferred getting his hands dirty, chasing down the bad guys and beating them senseless. That wasn't really an option when the bad guys were in the middle of the ocean with Rick. Anyone who messed with Rick was in danger of losing several limbs. Casey didn't bother thinking why this was the case. It just was, ever since that mission in Russia when Rick almost got eaten by wolves. He was Casey's team, and Casey was very loyal to his team.

Yet, here he sat receiving satellite photos from Fay, wishing they could somehow speed up transatlantic shipping. Casey often found himself wishing to do the impossible.

When Michael came into the office, Casey didn't look up. "Can't ships move faster," he muttered.

"We knew it would be difficult to wait," Michael said. "George got on a plane last night, so he should be here soon."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Casey looked up from the table to see Michael standing just inside the door of the office they were given to work in.

"He said he has an asset who might be able to help us."

"That's vague and un-encouraging."

"It's better than nothing."

Casey huffed, but didn't say anything more. Michael started looking through the stack of photos Casey had already deemed irrelevant. It seemed that nothing had changed since the day before. Rick and Marina's heat signatures were still faint, but there. They were alive at least, though Casey didn't want to run the risk of them staying that way for long. They didn't talk about that. No one could speak those fears out loud.

Harrington arrived at the office next. He looked in on the two ODS members but didn't say anything before he wandered off to find coffee.

Billy and Olivia showed up last, but somehow looked more alert and ready to work than the others. Watching them as everyone gathered in Olivia's office, Casey had his suspicions. Then he reminded himself that he didn't care what they did as long as it didn't endanger the mission.

Michael brought everyone up to date on the lack of developments since the night before. The ship was still headed for Dover, and Rick and Marina still appeared to be alive and on board.

After that short info-dump, Olivia said she was going to the airport to pick up George. Billy volunteered to go with her, but surprisingly she declined, making up some excuse about how small her car was.

Casey remembered riding in Olivia's car. It wasn't _that_ small.

**CHAOS**

Rick woke to a blinding light in his face. It took him a second to remember where he was. As his eyes adjusted, he looked toward Marina. She was still unconscious, and her face looked paler than it should. Rick moved to wake her, but someone grabbed him roughly from behind.

"Don't worry," said a thickly accented voice. "She's coming too."

The man pulled Rick along toward the light, out of the metal container. They were now in a huge room full of other containers, and there was harsh florescent light pouring down from overhead. The man pushed Rick toward a chair and made him sit. There was a second chair next to him where another man placed a very groggy Marina.

Rick was only confused for a moment. Then he knew what was going on. As if on cue, a third man, smaller, and better dressed approached them.

"I hope you found your accommodations satisfactory," he said. His English was much clearer. His accent sounded British, though his origins could have been Middle Eastern. Rick had a way of picking that out of people's voices even when no one else knew it was there.

"A little sparse," Rick replied.

"I do apologize, but technically, you are not here, so we couldn't very well give you a stateroom."

"We're on a boat?"

"Ship. Headed for Dover. It really does you no good to know this information, so it can't hurt sharing it with you. Perhaps you might reciprocate?"

"You want to know how the sandwiches were?" Rick feigned confusion.

The man smirked. "Very clever. You are going to be interesting. Your girlfriend, however, is being rude."

"She's hurt. Maybe if you gave us some more bandages, let us clean the wound—"

"You'll get what you want when I get what I want. You do want to help her, don't you...? I don't know your name."

"I don't know yours."

"Ah, well, I am Abdullah. Your turn."

Rick guessed right about Middle Eastern. He suspected Egyptian, but he couldn't be sure. "I'm Rick."

"Rick. Very strong, American name. And your friend? She has a name?"

Marina grunted. "Try and guess, you bastard."

The man tsked. "Not very polite, young lady. Perhaps your name is Mara? It means bitter."

"Close enough." She almost growled.

"You are in pain. I can forgive your rudeness. I only ask a little information."

"What do you want," Rick said.

"Why were you spying on my warehouse?"

"What warehouse?"

"Oh, do not play stupid with me. It will not go well for you. I have surveillance photos of you and your comrades trespassing on my property in New York. That is against the law. One of my security personnel managed to wound this bitter girl."

"Now I know who to send the doctor bill to," Marina grumbled.

"We will take care of your injury if you tell us what we want to know.

"Listen here, Abdullah, or whatever your name is: I know quite well that you will kill both of us once we give you what you want. Why would we tell you anything?"

"You mistake me, my dear. I am willing to offer you mercy of you cooperate. I am not a violent man when I can help it. I do not like to see suffering.

Rick had to laugh. "Then what was that cache of weapons for? A birthday party?"

"Sometimes violence is necessary, Rick. You should know that being..."

"I work for an import company. Celtic ties and Jamaican rum. No violence there."

"Ah, and I suppose your friend here is a buyer? And you were just sightseeing with your colleagues the other night? The tall one and the other woman?"

"He's my boss. He has a tendency to get lost in big cities. It was an honest mistake."

"An honest mistake that ended in a gunfight where two of my men were killed? Oh, Rick, surely you can do better than that?"

Marina shifted in her chair and groaned in pain. "I can," she gasped. "I can tell you to rot in hell, you bloody death dealer."

Abdullah stepped back from Rick and Marina and nodded at the guards. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

**CHAOS**

"I do so love your driving," George said as he slid into the passenger seat of Olivia's car. "I might actually get some sleep on they way back to the office."

"As opposed to Billy's driving," Olivia replied. "Which has everybody holding on for their lives and confessing their sins."

"Precisely."

"I'm afraid I can't let you sleep though."

"Drat. Did you at least bring me coffee?"

Olivia gestured to the cup holder.

"I have the best boss in the world."

"I wouldn't say that. Especially since I'm keeping you awake to discuss something personal."

"Oh. Let me have some coffee first. Then we'll talk."

Olivia nodded, and waited. They began driving back toward the office. A few minutes later, George let out a sigh.

"So, what new developments have I missed with Billy?"

Olivia grimaced. "We don't have enough time for all that. I think he wants to get back together."

"You _think_? That is a rather large step."

"You mean moving to America and starting a new life?"

"No, I mean getting back together after not seeing each other for ten years. And you're already thinking of moving. Does he know that?"

"Not exactly, but that's really the only way. He can't come back."

"True. But have things changed in those ten years? You're not the same person you were then."

"Yes I am. I haven't changed a bit."

"You only think so. You're stronger than you were then, more skilled and capable. That's a good thing, and you'd need it if you planned on going with him."

"I just—I don't know how to say these things. How should I tell him that I want to follow him and forget about all this? Nothing has been right since he left. I don't belong here anymore."

"So, just say that. This is not the time for eloquence, though I know it's Billy we're dealing with here."

"I can't just _say _that."

"Why not?"

"What if he tells me he doesn't want me there? What if he doesn't want me at all?"

"Then you haven't lost anything. Save, perhaps, the illusion that things might work out. Bloody hell, it's like Schrodinger's cat."

"Sometimes you make too much sense, George."

"Glad to be of assistance, Love. It's not a good time—it never will be—but tell him what you've told me. You need the answer more than you need the illusion."

**CHAOS**

Billy met his mother at the train station that afternoon. Mrs. Collins was an unassuming looking woman. You wouldn't think she was the mother of such a charming, loquacious son. Unless you saw the natural red highlights in her hair when the sun shone, or the mischievous glint in her eyes that she tried to hide. She wasn't apt to show her feelings easily, and she exuded a sense of calm composure.

You wouldn't know that after seeing her fall apart on the platform when she saw Billy. Ten years she had held everything in. Ten years she had smiled through the pain and never let on that she died a little each day, knowing her son could never come home.

But here he was, looking only older but no different. His eyes still had that secretive spark to them. She was never quite sure she really knew him. Not as deeply as she wanted to, anyway.

Tears were an abhorrent concept to Mrs. Collins. Tears were for children. Tears were her only response. Billy might have been crying too, but she wouldn't look. It was simple dignity not to look.

It seemed like it took an awfully long time to calm down. When she did, Mrs. Collins put a bookend on her outburst by giving Billy a firm slap in the face.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"You ought to know better than to put your poor mother through such trials," she grumbled. "But it's all right; I forgive you."

She always said that: it's all right; I forgive you.

"Thank you," Billy said. He didn't usually mean it. He did this time.

"You know, with all the letters you've written, your penmanship hasn't gotten any better."

"I suppose some things never change."

They were walking along the platform toward the exit. Mrs. Collins had her arm linked through her son's. He carried her bag.

"There's no excuse for that illegible chicken-scratch. I've a good mind to buy you a computer for Christmas this year."

"I have a computer. And it lacks personality."

"What it lacks in personality, it makes up for in clarity. Never let it be said that Old Mrs. Collins impeded progress."

"No one in their right mind would ever say such a thing. If you really want me to type your letters—"

"No, of course I don't. Then you'd email them, and I'd miss out on all those American stamps. Besides, they smell like you, and emails smell rather like nothing."

Billy laughed. "I had never considered it."

"Of course not. I make a point of being original in my oddities."

"I miss them."

"Well, I'll come spend a summer with you, and you can have all you want."

"You always say that, and you never come." He sounded vaguely hurt by this fact.

"Well... you know I don't like planes."

"I'm surprised Liv convinced you to get on the train."

"She sounded stressed on the phone."

"She is. We all are."

"Something I'm not supposed to know about, I'll wager. But what about the two of you? You're here for work, but she's still your wife."

"We're... working on it."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't quite know."

"That's what I thought. You'll never win her back by taking baby steps."

"It's not about winning her back. It's about—the Atlantic ocean and driving on the right side of the street and coffee instead of tea."

"Poetic, but superfluous. If the two of you want to be together, you should be."

"It's not that simple. I can't just ask her to leave her whole life behind."

"Sure you can. She's your wife. You both promised for better or worse. She can always say no, but you can still ask."

"I don't want her to have to do that just because I screwed up."

"You think she deserves something better than you?"

"If you put it that way—yes."

Mrs. Collins let Billy's words hang in the air for a moment before replying. "Let me tell you something: your father, God rest his soul, was not an easy man to live with. He wasn't a bad man, mind you, but he had his peculiar habits. You remember a little of that."

"A little."

"Sometimes, I wondered how I made it through the day, but I'll tell you something: I was the luckiest woman in the world. That man loved me till the day he died. He didn't show it very well. He didn't say it. But I know he did because he worked his arse off for me—and for you. If you are half the man he was, Olivia is a fool if she throws that away."

"I'm beginning to see how others feel when I tell irrelevant stories."

"Oi, you are _daft_. I'm saying if you love her, that's the best thing she could ever hope for."

Billy stopped walking. They were outside on the sidewalk by this time. He looked distant, distracted. "I'm not sure I know how to do that anymore."

Mrs. Collins shook her head. "Son, people don't forget how to love. It's not in our nature."


	16. Leads to Nowhere

**Thanks again to Faye Dartmouth for beta reading. I know this story doesn't get a lot of traffic, but I still love writing it, so I'm not stopping any time soon. If you like the story, or even if you don't, consider leaving a review. I would much appreciate it.**

**Chapter Sixteen "Leads to Nowhere"**

George had an asset. He had several, but this one was able to tell him where Hakim was staying with only a little persuasion. George kept the details to himself. It was a good practice for a spy, and he was nothing if not practiced.

After gaining knowledge of Hakim's location, the teams had to formulate a plan. Billy and Harrington ended up casing the area while the others coordinated backup in the event that Hakim had friends. Olivia and George stayed back at the perimeter they had created around the neighborhood. Michael and Casey approached the house from the back while Billy and Harrington went in through the front. The house was silent. Nothing moved inside. Soon, Billy discovered why.

Hakim was lying on the kitchen floor with a bullet hole in his head. Michael and Casey had just reached the backdoor. Then Billy saw something else.

"Get back!" he said, waving at Michael and Casey through the screen door. He pushed Harrington back toward the living room.

Then an explosion rocked the house. Billy fell backward into the living room. Harrington was safely behind him, and he couldn't see through the flames to know if Michael and Casey were okay. Debris covered the house and the fire began to spread. One of the beams in the ceiling was coming loose. Right above Billy's head. He stared at it, frozen in place. Billy didn't have time to think he was going to die. Then a pair of hands grasped his arms and pulled him with great force away from the caving ceiling.

Billy looked up to see Harrington standing over him. There was a stream of blood coming from an unseen head wound, but he appeared quite able bodied in spite of it.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Harrington shouted over the noise of the fire.

Billy couldn't agree more. He struggled to his feet with Harrington's help and they ran for the door. More debris began to fall behind them, and a second explosion threw them both forward. Billy sprawled across the floor, choking on the smoke. He tried to pull himself up when something hard hit him from behind and he went down, losing awareness as his body slumped to the floor again.

**CHAOS**

It may have been a day later when Rick and Marina were pulled out of the storage container again. This time, the goons gathered their supplies as well and left them on a table a few feet away from the two chairs.

Rick was getting a little tired of having his hands duct taped to things. Marina looked worse than the day before. In small illumination of the flashlight, Rick hadn't really been able to see how pale she was becoming, or how sunken her eyes were. He had noticed that her temperature was going up, and she wasn't eating much.

Abdullah let them wait a few minutes before making his entrance. He didn't say anything for a moment as he sifted through the water bottles and energy bars on the table. Then he turned to Rick and Marina, resting his hands on the table behind him.

"Have you considered my offer?" he asked with a tone of politeness.

"I don't remember you offering us much," Rick replied.

"Oh, but I did," Abdullah argued. "I said we would take care of your friend's injury and that you would both live if you told me what I wanted to know."

"Why would you let us live? We've seen you and your friends' faces. You gain nothing by letting us go, even if we do talk."

"You mistake me, my friend. I am not solely concerned with what I may gain. I am concerned with humanity, the direction our world is taking. There is a startling lack of compassion amongst our race. I do not want to sink to that level."

"Then what are all the weapons for?"

"For the revolution. I did say that sometimes violence is necessary, but not against a couple of children such as yourselves."

"Who do you think I work for?" Rick gave Abdullah a dark look. "I am not your friend. The only reason we're alive is because we have something you want. And we're not giving it to you."

Abdullah shook his head. "You may change your mind, Rick, as you watch your friend succumb to her injury. She will not last much longer like this."

"I have a feeling neither of us is going to be lasting much longer."

Abdullah nodded to the side. "We are running short on time. As such, I must speed up this process. Each day you are uncooperative, you will lose one of the items I have so graciously provided for you." Abdullah turned toward the table and picked up the first aid supplies. "Today, it is your bandages. Tomorrow, it will be your food, and so on."

Abdullah waved at the goons to take Rick and Marina back to the storage container. Rick watched as Marina slouched and the guard almost had to carry her. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. His fear was way past ten, but then, he'd handled that before. He could do it again. He was staring down a tank named Abdullah, and he wouldn't flinch, even if he only ended up getting blown to bits. He promised Marina he would hold out. He thought of what Billy would do, and he hoped he could make his friend proud.

If he ended up a star on the wall, he was okay with that.

**CHAOS**

Billy opened his eyes to see harsh sunlight overhead. Someone was prodding at his head, and there were loud voices and sirens all around him. He remembered the second explosion and falling to the floor. Something hit his head.

Looking to the side, Billy saw Harrington sitting on the back bumper of an ambulance getting his head stitched up.

"Can you hear me, Sir?" a voice above Billy said.

He looked up again, squinting in the sunlight. "Aye, but I can't see you."

The man moved to block the sunlight. "Better?"

"What happened?"

"You hit your head. Can you tell me what your name is?"

"No. I can't. I'd be terrible at my job if I did that."

"Excuse me?"

"It's all right," Olivia's voice cut in. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Billy sat up and immediately felt a steady pounding in his head. His arms were also sore for some reason. "Did everyone else get out?"

Olivia nodded. "You got the worst of it. You were closest to the blast?"

"Aye. I'm not sure how it was triggered. We didn't touch the body."

"We're looking into it. We need to get you to the hospital, though. They think you might have a concussion."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Your friend is right," the paramedic interjected. "You were unconscious for a good ten minutes."

"We've got too much to do for me to waste time in a bloody hospital," Billy said.

Olivia put her hands on her hips. "And I'm not allowing you back to work until you get checked out. Michael will agree with me."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that."

As if on cue, Michael and Casey approached from the direction of the burning house.

"What's he still doing here?" Casey asked.

"Being difficult," Olivia replied.

Michael looked amused. "That's nothing new. If it makes you feel any better, Harrington has to go too."

"No, it does not," Billy said. "But I see I am outnumbered. You all have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"Don't any of you dare tell my mother."

**CHAOS**

After getting cleared by the hospital, Billy was able to return to work. Since Harrington had been there as well, they rode back to the office together. Billy still didn't particularly like the man, but he was starting to see that working with him wasn't as bad as it had initially seemed.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Harrington asked as he drove them away from the hospital.

"Pulling me out. I'd have been crushed if not for you."

"Just doing my job."

"Of course. Thank you all the same. My arms feel like they were pulled out of socket and then shoved back in. I'm happy to be alive to feel it."

Harrington gave Billy an incredulous look. "Sure you don't have a concussion?"

"Medical professionals say no."

"Oh, right. You're always like this." Harrington's gaze returned to the road.

Billy feigned to take offense. "Like what, pray?"

"Chatty." Harrington almost spat the word.

"I think perhaps we've just misunderstood one another, Frank." Billy's voice dripped with sarcasm, but there may have been a touch of sincerity to it.

"I think perhaps you should shut up before I forget how happy I am that you noticed the bomb before we all went up in flames."

"You're welcome, I guess."

"There it goes. I've forgotten."

"Probably best. It would be unsettling for you to actually _like_ me."

"Yes it would."

**CHAOS**

Back at the office, Olivia was busy giving out orders in hopes of finding whoever set the explosives at Hakim's house. She'd barely had time to think since hearing the blast a few hours ago. She couldn't let herself think about it because then she would be forced to admit that Billy had been inside and come very close to never coming out. She couldn't think about that. She didn't have time.

When Billy returned from the hospital, he came to find her, which she should have expected. It was getting late, and the city lights shone through Olivia's office window causing a strange contrast with the interior lighting. Olivia had just gotten off the phone with the crime lab when Billy entered her office.

"I must say," he began, "It's a pleasure watching you in action."

"Talking on the phone?" Olivia asked, not really paying attention to Billy as she sifted through reports on her desk.

"Telling people what to do. It's a gift."

"And one of these days, everyone is going to discover that I don't have it." She hadn't meant to say that. She wasn't thinking. She just let the words fall out of her mouth whenever Billy was in the room.

He seemed surprised by this confession. "I think it's amazing how you exude confidence and yet harbor such basic insecurities. I suppose it's comforting to the rest of us."

"The rest of us?"

"The less talented. It's nice to know the experts have doubts."

"I'm hardly an expert."

"The corner office would beg to differ." Billy gestured around them. "You've built an impressive career here."

Olivia had a feeling there was something behind Billy's words other than complimenting her. "It's just a job," she said. "I suppose I have a lot of practice being here for fifteen, sixteen years."

"It would be a shame to lose it."

Olivia looked up at Billy, now thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about?"

Billy was about to respond when Michael came rushing into the room. "We may have a lead on the source of the explosion," he said.

"Where?" Olivia asked, standing and grabbing her jacket as she spoke.

Michael rattled off an address and the three of them hurried out of the office. "Casey's still working on going through Hakim's stuff. What wasn't blown up, anyway. I think George and Harrington went home too."

Olivia nodded. "I think the three of us can handle this, right?"

"Certainly," Billy replied.

**CHAOS**

When Olivia pulled her car up to an out of the way industrial building, it was completely dark outside. The three spies quietly exited the car and approached the building. It looked abandoned for the most part, but there were recent tire tracks in the gravel near the building entrance.

"Well, this could be very dangerous," Billy said softly as he reached the door.

"Isn't that our specialty?" Michael asked.

"Sometimes I hate my job," Olivia muttered.

Michael smirked and entered the building first, weapon drawn. The place was dark inside, and it didn't look like anyone had been there for a while.

"What exactly led you here?" Olivia asked.

"The lab sent back information on the type of explosives used, and we got a hit at this location. It seems that our friendly terrorists are suspected of using this place to manufacture bombs. I thought it'd be a good place to start."

"Yeah. Maybe we should have brought backup."

Billy laughed lightly. "I thought we were your backup?"

"Funny."

"Hey," Michael interrupted. "Check this out."

The three of them came up to a workbench with a few items left in plain sight. The organization of materials was meticulous, and with good reason. There was a block of homemade C-4 sitting there.

"Okay, this is bad," Olivia said.

"Worse than their cache in New York?" Michael asked.

"In addition to that. They don't just have weapons and ammunition; they're making it themselves. It's going to be much harder to rein them in now."

Billy looked around the room again. "I'm thinking there should be an unfortunate accident at this location."

Olivia looked shocked. "You want to blow it up?"

Billy shrugged. "It would slow them down, and safely dispose of all this dangerous material."

Michael nodded. "Sounds like a plan you would come up with."

"Actually, I'm taking a page from Carson Simms' book of clever ideas. Most of them involve blowing something up."

"Yeah, just so long as that's all you learned from him."

"Oh, I can assure you of that."

"I really have no idea what you two are talking about," Olivia said. "But if we're going to do this, let's hurry it up."

"We need to make sure there's no one here," Billy said.

"Right," Michael agreed. "Why don't you set the explosives, and we'll check the rest of the building?"

"Sure. Just don't make me come rescue you. This is very delicate work you know."

Michael moved off toward the next room, but Olivia lingered for a moment. "Be careful," she said.

Billy smiled. "You too."

It didn't take long for Billy to set the charges around the main supports of the building. The plan was for it to collapse on itself, eliminating danger to nearby structures. It wasn't perfect, but Billy hoped to minimize collateral damage. He was just finishing up when he heard a noise a few rooms off. He moved as quickly as he could in that direction without making too much noise. When he came closer, he saw light coming from the doorway that was ajar.

The noise was coming from there. Billy heard voices, but couldn't quite make them out. They were unfamiliar though. Then he heard Michael's voice, and his heart sunk. They'd been caught. Billy moved over to the door and peeked inside. He could see Michael and Olivia standing at the center of the room, surrounded by large men with automatic weapons. Perhaps backup would have been a good idea.

Billy considered his options. He had plenty of explosives. He could create a distraction. But he would have to be very careful not to bring the whole building down in the process. The idea was to get outside before doing that.

Eventually, Billy decided to set fire to a stack of empty pallets. That would give him time to get Michael and Olivia out before the whole place went up. He only hoped the fire alarm had batteries.

After setting the fire, Billy had to wait. He found a hiding place near the door. It was dark enough that the guards wouldn't see him when they went to investigate the fire.

Sure enough, the alarm sounded, and two men came running out of the room. That left two more inside. Not ideal, but Billy could handle that. He drew his gun and approached the door again. One of the guards had his back to the door, but the other was facing in that general direction. He couldn't just shoot them because Michael and Olivia were between the two men. They had their backs to each other, and Michael was facing the door. Billy just hoped he would act fast when things got hot.

Which was exactly what happened. Billy rushed into the room and tackled the first man to the ground, sending his gun flying. Michael caught it and pulled Olivia out of the way of the second man, shooting him once and sending him to the floor. Billy had a bit more trouble with his man who tried to wrestle Billy's gun away from him. It took longer than it should have for Billy to decide the only choice was to shoot him.

Then there was silence. Olivia had grabbed the second man's gun, and Michael was standing there as if waiting for Billy to do something.

"We need to get out now," Billy said. "This place is about to not exist."

Olivia glanced at the door. "There's a back way. We saw it when we were looking around."

"This way," Michael said.

They went through a door on the other side of the room and soon came to the back entrance of the building. They were hardly a few feet from the door when the first charge went off. They ran faster. There was no use going back to the car. It was long gone by now. As more explosives went off, Michael found an old truck parked a little way off from the building. It was the best hiding place they were going to get.

As they all crouched there in the dark with deafening blasts going off behind them, Billy started to think this whole mission might have been a bit much for them.


End file.
